Ne, Shintaro-Kun
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: Un día tranquilo en la base Mekakushi. Shintaro y Konoha se encontraban viendo la televisión, con el silencio al rededor de ambos. Eso, hasta que Konoha corta el ambiente... Y no precisamente de una forma cómoda: ―Ne, Shintaro-Kun (...) ¿Ya diste tu primer beso? ―. (Shinkono/Rated M desde el 2 capitulo)
1. Beso

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**P.d: Amen el Shinkono.**

* * *

―Ne, Shintaro-Kun― Konoha cortó el ambiente. Ambos se encontraban solos en la base Mekakushi, viendo la televisión en un canal al azar. Momo se había ido con los demás –Y Ene, para completar- A un supermercado para reabastecer recursos.

"_Ustedes son hombres altos y fuertes, pueden defender la base si alguien viene",_ esa fue su excusa antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta con la mayoría de los miembros del Mekakushi detrás.

El canal que habían seleccionado era uno de películas familiares. La que se encontraban viendo trataba de un par de amantes. Era puro drama y Shintaro casi caía desmayado por el poco interés a la trama. Por otro lado, a Konoha pareció interesarle mucho, observado fijamente y sin emitir ruido alguno según avanzaba la historia.

El ambiente se volvió pesado cuando Shintaro notó que los amantes se encontraban besándose apasionadamente. Tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada hacia el albino, que seguía petrificado con los ojos sobre el aparato.

Al terminar la escena, Konoha pareció haber quedado pensativo y el Hikikomori casi caía dormido otra vez si no fuese por su llamado. Se sobresaltó, sus palabras habían derrumbado el silencio súbitamente.

―¿Qué sucede, Konoha? ― Contestó a su llamado con un poco de nervios. Rascó detrás de su cabeza.

―¿Ya diste tu primer beso? ― Y esa pregunta logró hacer que el joven de sudadera roja casi cayera al suelo de la impresión. Se sobresaltó aún más, dirigiéndole una mirada espectral e incrédula.

―¿Qué…? ― Preguntó; no porque no haya escuchado bien lo que dijo, sino porque aún no caía en la situación. El albino volteó a mirarlo.

―Que si has dado tu primer beso…― No respondió, simplemente se dignó a entregarle una mirada que el receptor no llegaba a descifrar.

Y, ni él supo porque, pero se detuvo a pensarlo. ¿Había entregado su primer beso?

"_Claro que sí"_ contestó, pero recordó al instante que la foto de Ayano que guardaba en su celular no contaba como Ayano, no contaba como humano y así mismo no contaba como beso.

Si, si, besaba la foto de Ayano ¿Y qué? Era lo único que tenía de ella además de su bufanda. Eliminaría a Ene de todas las maneras posibles si llegaba a borrar esa foto.

Volviendo al tema ¿Por qué Konoha había preguntado algo así?

―No, no lo he dado ― Contestó un poco resignado ―, ¿Y tú? ― Se atrevió a devolver la pregunta. El albino solo se dispuso a ladear la cabeza hacia ambos lados, como si estuviese recordando algo.

―Creo que no… ― Contestó luego de mucho. Y el silencio volvió a aparecer cómo antes, inundando toda la sala con su presencia. El aura alrededor era un poco pesada.

Shintaro cambió de canal para alivianar el ambiente y terminaron por completarse dos capítulos de 'The Big Bang Theory'. Él casi explota de la risa y Konoha…

Bueno, Konoha no le veía el sentido a ese par de chistes llenos de matemáticas y ciencias. No sabía porque el chico a su lado se reía tanto. A veces intentaba seguirle el juego, pero simplemente no lograba hacerlo.

Y como azares del destino, en la televisión apareció la escena de uno de los actores; estaba rechazando el amor y a las mujeres de manera indirecta. El joven sin recuerdos decidió el volver a cortar el ambiente con otra pregunta incomoda.

―Ne, Shintaro-Kun… ― Se detuvo un momento, esperando a que él dejase de reír y le prestara atención. Una vez logrado, prosiguió ―, ¿Te gustan las chicas? ― Y el joven llamado palideció. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarlo siquiera? Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y afirmó su postura, enderezándose y mirándole con incomprensión.

Ayano era chica ¿No es así?

―Sí, me gustan las chicas. ―Contestó completamente seguro de eso.

Ayano era una chica, ¿No?

―¿Y a ti? ― Devolvió la pregunta, un poco enfadado por aquello. Quería que el joven de cabellos blancos se sintiese tan incómodo como él pero… Su respuesta fue firme, sin nervios o vergüenza y aquello le descolocó inmediatamente.

―No lo sé. ― Y más silencio.

El joven Hikikomori tragó saliva sonoramente. Se estiró un poco y se acomodó aún más en el sillón de dos personas en donde estaban sentados. Volvió a cambiar de canal y allí apareció –otra vez- una película romántica.

― ¿Quieres darlo? ― En ese momento, Shintaro no supo a qué se refería, así que volteó y le dirigió palabra.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

― ¿Qué cosa quiero dar? ― El albino también le miró. Su expresión era una que fácilmente podría decir 'Anda, ya sabes de lo que hablo'. Y el Hikikomori tragó saliva por tercera vez.

―El beso. Tu primer beso. ¿Quieres darlo? ― Preguntó de manera directa, sin rodeos. El joven de sudadera roja no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué preguntaba cosas así, tan de repente? Para empeorar, estaban solos.

― Déjame pensarlo ¿Sí? ― Eso, necesitaba pensar. Analizar la situación como niño genio que era.

Estaban solos, Konoha preguntó cosas sobre besos y sexualidad, y finalmente le propuso dar su primer beso. Eso solo tenía una sola explicación y no le gustaba mucho el resultado.

Pero si se ponía a recapacitarlo detenidamente, era una buena oportunidad. Estaban solos, Ene y Momo no estaban ahí para burlarlo por el resto de su vida y Konoha, al juzgar por su forma de ser, no diría nada a nadie y tampoco pensaría algo como 'besas mal'… O por lo menos no lo diría.

Por otro lado, era bastante lindo_… "Un buen primer beso, supongo"._

Volvió al mundo terrenal y se encontró con el albino observándole fijamente, y notó que estaba viéndole desde que se había puesto a pensar.

―Bueno… Está bien. ― Le informó con un poco de pena, notando como la expresión del joven cambiaba muy poco, pero marcando la diferencia.

¿Estaba feliz?

―Que bien… ― Dijo con un tono muy poco expresivo, clavando los ojos rosados sobre los negros. Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, formando una lucha de miradas en silencio. Un silencio que fue cortado otra vez por Konoha, al cual se le notaba un poco nervioso ― Ne, Shintaro-Kun ― Volvió a llamar. Él simplemente lanzó un quejido, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba ―, ¿Cómo se da un beso? ― Preguntó con curiosidad, inclinándose un poco hacia el Hikikomori.

Y Shintaro tampoco tenía la menor idea de cómo dar uno. Tragó saliva por cuarta vez.

― Bueno… ―Titubeó un poco, rascando detrás de su nuca ―. Cierras los ojos y esperas. Yo hago lo demás, ¿Sí? ― Le sugirió. Él asintió un par de veces antes de obedecer lo que había dicho, parecía ansioso.

Y Shintaro tragó saliva por quinta, sexta y séptima vez.

Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho y la otra sobre el izquierdo.

"_Bien Shintaro, esto requiere de una gran capacidad mental y un aguante de Dioses. Estás por besar a otro hombre. Estas por dar tu primer beso. Piensa así: 'es completamente normal, son solo labios'"_

Se acercó a su rostro poco a poco, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente tal como si estuviese en su oído. Lento, a un centímetro por minuto, cada vez más cerca de rozar ambos labios, estaba a un milímetro de llegar al destino pero…

―Shintaro-Kun… Tardas demasiado ― El quejido que salió de los labios del albino el sobresaltó y le obligó a irse para atrás rápidamente, ahora con el corazón en la garganta y el rostro completamente sonrojado ―, ¿Pasó algo? ― Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándole de manera impaciente. Shintaro frunció un poco el ceño, sentía como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Negó repetidas veces.

―No sucedió nada. Tú cierra los ojos y espera un poco más… ― Dijo como si fuese una especie de orden. El albino volvió a obedecer, un tanto molesto por todo el tiempo que el Hikomori se tomaba.

Él decidió no perder mucho de este. Momo podría venir pronto y si llegaba a encontrarle en ese momento, era hombre muerto.

"_Hala~ A mi hermanito le gusta Konoha~"_ Ya escuchaba su burla de por vida. ¡Y Ene!

"_Me parece que no querías buscar 'Mujeres candentes 2013', si no 'Hombres candentes 2013', ¿No?"_ Y risas. Ah~, el eco del infierno…

Cerró los ojos a la par que Konoha, acercándose y deseando que por favor haya calculado bien en donde colocar su boca. No vaya a ser que bese su nariz.

Y cuando logró tocar algo suave, tibio, dulce y un poco irregular, los corazones de ambos dieron un vuelco, cómo si se hubiesen detenido en ese instante.

Se quedaron pegados el uno al otro, apretando los labios del contrario, sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer a continuación. Konoha filtró las manos por el cuello de Shintaro, rozándolo con los dedos y rodeándolo con la palma de la mano, como si estuviese ahorcándolo, pero sin emitir presión alguna.

Continuaron así hasta que Shintaro notó la _necesidad_ de besarlo aún más, de sentir esa calidez aún más profundo que ahora. Atrapó el labio superior del chico de cabellos blancos entre los suyos, aplicando una especie de succión leve que enloqueció los sentidos de ambos.

Y olvidaron todo alrededor.

Olvidaron que la televisión seguía prendida, las luces también, que afuera había un sol despampanante. Lo olvidaron TODO, menos a la persona y los labios que ambos encontraban frente a su presencia.

La necesidad creció más y más. Tanto que ahora ambos se encontraban en una especie de lucha que consistía en besar repetidas veces, distintos ángulos, maneras, formas. El ganador terminó siendo Shintaro, que a veces rozaba sus labios con la punta de la lengua y otras con un poco más de esta.

La blanca piel del albino se teñía cada vez más de un color rosado rojizo. Por cada segundo que pasaba se quedaba con menos aire en los pulmones, pero de la misma forma, como si fuese masoquista, no se despegaba del Hikikomori ni un milímetro.

Konoha abrió su boca, como si estuviese rogándole a Shintaro que profundizara el beso de la mayor manera posible y él no se hizo esperar ni medio segundo, introduciendo la lengua en su cavidad bucal con ansias, con sed y hasta podría decirse que pasión.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué habían desarrollado ese tipo de desenfreno por el otro? Si hace menos de media hora se encontraban viendo la televisión como buen par de 'amigos' que eran. Los amigos no hacían estas cosas.

Un amigo no correspondía a otro y le abrazaba por las caderas mientras él sucumbía a ese abrazo tomándole por el cuello y acercándolo todo lo que pueda. Los amigos no pegaban sus cuerpos con desenfreno, no acariciaban el contorno del otro ni los cabellos de su compañero. Un amigo no recostaba al otro sobre el sillón mientras respiraba un momento por la falta de aire, para volver a unir sus labios al milisegundo. Los amigos no se besaban de forma tan irracional como para que la saliva se escapase de donde pertenecía. No, no, no.

Pero era como si los pensamientos morales se hubiesen esfumado.

Y así continuaron, besándose apasionadamente una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y más veces durante dos horas aproximadamente.

― ¿Qué? No me digas que te llevaste las llaves incorrectas, Kisaragi. ― Era la voz de Kido, ahogada, parecía estar del otro lado de la puerta. Shintaro se separó súbitamente, con el corazón en la boca. Pero Konoha no parecía querer hacer lo mismo; continuaba sosteniéndole por el cuello, con fuerza, apretándole para que no se separase más.

― No…Son estas, lo juro ― Y el Hikikomori palideció aún más al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Aplicó un poco de fuerza, pero Konoha parecía ganarle en eso. Frunció el ceño y le miró con reproche.

―Konoha, suéltame. ― Susurró con nervios, mirando al albino a los ojos. Él simplemente negó repetidas veces.

―¿Por qué? ― Preguntó sin comprender la orden. ¿Por qué debían separarse ahora? No le veía nada de malo.

― Porque ya llegaron los demás ― Volvió a reprochar, intentando liberarse. Sudó frio al escuchar una llave entrando en la cerradura.

― ¿Y qué tiene? ― Contestó con otra pregunta, inclinando la cabeza inocentemente hacia un costado.

― Que nos van a encontrar aquí, en esta pose tan… ― Shintaro desvió la mirada, un poco sonrojado.

― ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

― Que van a burlarme.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque está mal y es vergonzoso.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque somos hombres

― ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ―Shintaro suspiró resignado. Entrecerró los ojos y forzó una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué debo hacer para que me sueltes? ― Preguntó con pena, intentando liberarse una vez más.

― Bésame mu~cho más ― Contestó Konoha, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

― Pero no. Ahora no ― Escuchó la cerradura destrabándose. Tembló un poco y tomó una medida desesperada ―, ¡Te daré más besos luego, cuando estemos solos! ― Konoha iba a volver a preguntar, pero le frenó ― Porque, cuando estamos solos ¿No se siente un poco más excitante? ― Cayó tarde en sus palabras. Konoha le miró de manera extraña, entre asombrado y feliz, con un singular brillo en los ojos. Shintaro notó como su agarre se aflojaba cada vez más y más. Cuando se vio completamente liberado, la puerta se abrió de repente.

― ¡Llegamos, Onii-Chan! ― Gritó Momo, levantando las bolsas que se encontraban en su mano derecha. Shintaro salió disparado hacia atrás, gritando y cayendo del lado contrario del sillón con un rostro fatal.

― ¿Qué sucede, Shintaro? ― Preguntó el albino, enderezándose para verle. Kano entró a la sala y se estiró con un rostro placentero. Lanzó un quejido, demostrando que se encontraba completamente contento con llegar al destino.

―N-Nada… ― Pensó una excusa ―. Es que no sabía que…Esa cosa que tienes en la mejilla derecha es… Natural. ― Y terminó de hablar con una risa nerviosa, rascando detrás de su cabeza y forzando una expresión despreocupada muy poco natural.

― ¡Claro! ― Se entrometió Ene desde el celular de Momo ― ¿No lo sabías? Que torpe de su parte, Master. ― Y rio un poco con ese sonido electrónico que la caracterizaba.

― Calla, Ene. ― Replicó Shintaro con un poco de enojo, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar la televisión. Kido entró, seguida del resto faltante del Mekakushi, que parecían estar bañados en bolsas de compra. Habían salido a reabastecer, pero en las tiendas regalaron muchísimas cosas a Momo, a pesar de estar afectada por el poder de Kido, parecía ser muy 'linda' y merecedora de pequeños 'extras'.

Por otro lado, Mary estaba muy feliz de poder comprar el tomo más reciente de Kuroshitsuji. Lo abrazaba como si fuese algo que valía oro. Todos guardaron la comida en el refrigerador y comenzaron a perder el tiempo, como todos los días.

― Konoha ― Llamó Momo, mirándole con un gesto extraño. Señaló su cabeza con el dedo ―. Estás despeinado. ― Anunció con curiosidad, preguntándose porque su cabello podría haberse enmarañado tanto. Shintaro tembló un poco y se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño. Por otro lado, el albino volvió a atar su coleta de forma correcta.

―Gracias por avisarme, Momo-Chan. ― Dijo mientras, al finalizar, tocaba sus labios con la yema de los dedos.

Y podría decirse, que sonrió un poco.

* * *

_Y ESO ES TODO ;W; ¡Vine para manchar el pequeño fandom, muajajajaja!_

_Bueno, lo hice con mu~cho amor._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Si tiene más de tres reviews, subiré otro capítulo con, chan, chan, chaaaaaaaan, LIME. UN LIME MUY FUERTE XD_

_Y~, y~ eso. Sean buenos/pervertidos y amen el Shinkono._

_Bye~_


	2. Delicioso

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**P.d: Amen el Shinkono.**

* * *

― Debe ser una broma. ― Aseguró Shintaro cuando, al salir de su habitación a buscar algo qué comer, encontró allí a TODOS los miembros del Mekakushi. No le hubiese molestado que estuvieran en su casa o algo por el estilo. El problema era que Momo no le había avisado nada y él se encontraba en sus peores fachas: Despeinado, recién despierto, y con su piyama puesto. – Un pantalón hasta las rodillas. Solo eso. –

Konoha se sonrojo al verlo… Y todos los demás también, pero el sonrojo de esa persona en especial captó su atención más que la del público en general. Frunció el ceño, chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a Momo con una expresión fatal.

― Momo… ― Llamó con fastidio, tomándole del hombro con un poco de fuerza. Ella le miró con poco interés a pesar de su situación actual.

― ¿Qué sucede, Onii-chan? ― Le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza y elevó ambas cejas con interés ―, ¿Te olvidaste la ropa o algo así? ― El joven Kisaragi frunció aún más el ceño y se acercó al oído de su hermana.

― ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ― Preguntó en un susurro irritante. Momo suspiró y levantó los hombros, sin interesarle el fastidio de su hermano mayor.

― Decidí hacer una fiesta. ― Dijo normalmente. Shintaro gruñó por lo bajo.

― Sí, gracias por avisarme. ― Escupió con un notable enfado hacia la rubia. Echó una mirada alrededor, buscando la ubicación del albino. Cuando lo encontró, notó que este le observaba atentamente de arriba hacia abajo con un brillo especial en los ojos. El Hikikomori tembló un poco y se retiró de la sala con apuro, yendo a su habitación para cubrir su torso con la típica camiseta negra que usaba al estar encerrado en las cuatro paredes.

―Perdón por eso. ― Se disculpó Momo con nervios por la singular imagen de su hermano semidesnudo. Las voces de todos se mezclaron en '_No hay problema'_ o '_no importa_'. El joven albino simplemente lanzó un quejido mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco.

"_Yo diría 'gracias'"._

Shintaro volvió y tomó asiento en la última silla libre. Suspiró y observó a todos con un rostro digno de tener el nombre 'Mátame ahora y detén mi sufrimiento antes de que sea mayor'.

― Bueno, la fiesta que tenía pensado en hacer es una celebración 'sana' ― Comentó la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente y hablando en general ―. En donde nos reuniríamos y charlaríamos entre nosotros, bailaríamos con música y nos divertiríamos mu~cho. ― Rio un poco al final, dando un vistazo general.

― Debe ser una broma ― Volvió a repetir el Hikikomori, cruzándose de brazos y curvando las cejas en una expresión llena de suplicia.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, se había vuelto tan tarde que el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Intentaron con volver a la base para dormir, pero Mary tenía miedo a la oscuridad, y se volvió una tarea imposible el trasladar a la joven medusa hacia el Mekakushi. Luego de una charla y reunión en general, decidieron quedarse a dormir en la casa donde fue organizada la fiesta. Se decidió dormir 'Niños con niños y niñas con niñas' en las respectivas habitaciones de los hermanos Kisaragi.

― Kido… ― Llamó Kano. Mary, Kido y la Kisaragi menor durmieron juntas y acurrucadas en el lecho de dos personas, mientras Kano, insistiendo firmemente, dormía junto con ellas… En el futón que se encontraba en el suelo.

― ¿Qué quieres, Kano? ― Preguntó con fastidio la peliverde, un tanto somnolienta por estar a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

― Gracias por dejarme dormir con ustedes ― Comentó con alegría, ya qué él quería dormir con las chicas por un mero capricho, también colocó la excusa: _"Kisaragi Shintaro no me dejará dormir. Se la pasará viendo porno toda la noche y no quiero estar ahí para el orgasmo", _claro que luego de hablar, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del pelinegro. El tono usado se deformó a uno un poco molesto e irritado luego de unos segundos de silencio, ya que Kido no parecía contestar a su afirmación ―, pero ¿Por qué Seto está durmiendo conmigo? ― Dijo mientras, cómo había dicho, el azabache se pegaba a él –puesto que en donde dormían, solo entraba una persona- y lo abrazaba como si fuese un peluche, riendo en sueños indefinidos y balbuceando con una sonrisa idiota, susurrando frases sin sentido en el oído del mentiroso.

― Necesitábamos a alguien que cerciorase tu sueño continuo y asegurase que no saltarías a acosarme en medio de la noche. ― Comentó Kido mientras se acurrucaba en el cabello esponjoso de Mary, que le resultaba calentito en la fría noche. Shuuya se estremeció al sentir la pierna de Seto alrededor de su cintura. _"Iep, ahora no podré salir de este futón",_ se lamentó en sus adentros, suspirando e intentando dormir.

Intento fallido.

* * *

― Esto debe ser una broma. ― Dijo el Kisaragi por tercera vez en el día al ver cómo Hibiya dormía pesadamente en un futón y Konoha le miraba sentado dentro de su cama, palmeando repetidas veces a su lado como si estuviese invitándole a adentrarse para descansar junto a él. Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó al escritorio de su computadora, apagándola porque la había dejado prendida. Notó que Ene también estaba allí, durmiendo dentro de su celular –que estaba a un lado del mouse- y roncando con un extraño y leve sonido robótico. Se acercó dónde estaba el albino y le miró con reproche.

― Anda, vamos a dormir… ― Dijo él con una tenue sonrisa, volviendo a palmear a su lado. El Hikikomori volvió a suspirar y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Por qué no duermes con Hibiya? ― Preguntó para ser contestado con el dedo índice de Konoha, que señalaba el futón en donde el menor roncaba fuertemente. Dormía despatarrado, ocupando todo el espacio con sus extremidades y con un ligero hilo de baba que caía de su boca abierta.

― No puedo dormir con él. Moriré. ― Habló con poca expresión en las palabras, acostándose en la cama y tapando su cuerpo con las sabanas. Miró al Kisaragi con los ojos grandes, parpadeando un par de veces con las mantas sobre su nariz. Shintaro cerró los ojos con pesadez y relajó los hombros según volvía a suspirar.

― Ok, ok. Comprendí. ― Se acercó de mala gana, tirando su camisa por ahí y entrando en el lecho con un poco de fastidio. Se sonrojó al notar que Konoha se encontraba en piyama, pero era uno muy tierno –de Triceratops- y eso le causó un 'noséqué', Ignoró el hecho extraño de qué Konoha se haya traído el piyama. Cerró los ojos lentamente, decidido a dormir e intentar olvidar que el albino se encontraba en la misma cama que él.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio y Shintaro no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en cosas al azar y sin sentido para lograr dormir de una vez, pero aun así no lograba hacerlo. Era como si el saber que el peliblanco se encontraba allí, frente a él, en un piyama inocente, le causaba unos nervios espontáneos y extraños. De la nada, en su cerebro se reprodujo el recuerdo del beso. El sabor, la calidez, la pasión desbordada, el rostro excitado de Konoha que a sus ojos había parecido la imagen más sensual que vio en toda su vida – a pesar de todas las figuras femeninas que había contemplado por internet -. Se sonrojó otra vez.

Sintió un aliento caliente cerca de su boca. Esa fragancia afrodisiaca… la había aspirado antes.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con el rostro del albino realmente cerca de él, dándole una mirada especial e indescifrable para Shintaro. Se petrificó, quedando helado en su lugar, perdiéndose una y otra vez en los ojos rosados rojizos.

― Ne, Shintaro-Kun~ ― Llamó en un susurro, sosteniéndose de sus hombros y acortando –aún más – la distancia. Lanzó otra ráfaga de aliento con el objetivo de estimular los labios del Hikikomori, logrando aquello ―. Bésame… ― Suplicó con los ojos brillosos, deslizando las manos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, donde apoyó las palmas, acariciando detrás de su oreja con los dedos. Una fuerte y fina línea de electricidad recorrió al Kisaragi desde el cráneo hasta la planta de los pies.

― Hey, Konoha… No ― Intentó detenerle, pero el segundo en que terminó de hablar, el mencionado selló su boca con la de él con timidez, apretando tan fuerte que sus dientes – aún a través de la piel – lastimaban la tez de sus labios. Shintaro cerró los ojos con fuerza, desviando el rostro hacia un costado y rompiendo con la torpe unión ―. No. Konoha, por favor… ― Dijo mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. El albino, con ayuda de las manos que tenía sobre sus mejillas, le obligó a mirarle otra vez.

― Vamos… Están dormidos, no van a enterarse. ― El Hikikomori se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada notablemente. No podía creer lo sensual que podía volverse el peliblanco… Lo estimulante que sonaban sus palabras.

― Pero están aquí, y si se despiertan soy hombre muerto. ― Se excusó, alejándose –o por lo menos intentándolo- de Konoha.

― No van a despertar… Así qué… ― Volvió a acercar sus rostros, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, incitándole con el relejo puesto en ellos y con todo lo que podía. A veces, hasta el ser más 'puro' podía jugar sucio, pero era por una 'buena razón' ― Por favor~, Shin~. ― Al notar que el pelinegro no hacía nada y tampoco acortaba la distancia, decidió hacerlo él mismo. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez un poco más suelto de nervios y con muchísima suavidad.

― Mnn~ ― Se quejó el Kisaragi, intentando resistirse al roce. Intentando no sucumbir ante la tentación. Y podría decirse que en un inició lo hizo, pero la resistencia desistió rápidamente. Cerró los ojos, degustando el delicioso y afrodisiaco sabor que antes había probado; el sabor del cual se había vuelto adicto, sus labios, su aliento, su saliva.

Cuando menos lo notó, se encontraba correspondiendo el acto. Escuchaba los leves jadeos que se escapaban por la boca de Konoha y sentía el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño una vez más, separándose súbitamente del joven sin recuerdos con un leve empujón. Él quedó impactado, sin comprender la reacción del pelinegro.

― ¿Por qué…? ― Shintaro apretó los ojos fuertemente. Sabía que si le miraba ahora volvería a desistir. El albino volvió a tomarle por los hombros, sacudiéndole un poco, con suavidad ―. Anda, Shintaro. Bésa…-

― ¡Konoha! ― Gritó en un susurró, sin sonar fuerte pero aun así dominante. Esta vez le empujó con fuerza, estampándole contra la pared. ― ¡Ya basta! ¿¡Quieres?! ― Frunció el ceño con fuerza. Konoha solo le miró con la boca entreabierta y una expresión fatal y desoladora. Sus cejas se curvaron y los ojos se le humedecieron, pero al instante frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda con notable enojo. El Hikikomori también frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta hacia el otro lado, imitando al albino en su cruzada de brazos.

Permaneció firme en su decisión, llenando sus pensamientos de terquedad y enfado. Pero según pasaban los segundos caía más en su acción. ¿Le había dolido aquello? Él se veía triste, le había regalado esa horrible expresión y ahora estaba resentido. La culpa comenzó a carcomerle el alma. Frunció el ceño, dando media vuelta para observar la espalda del albino.

― Hey, Konoha ― Llamó en un susurro y se mantuvo esperando la respuesta, al no recibirla, volvió a hablar ―, ¿Estás dormido? ― Siguió sin escuchar ni un balbuceo. Se sentó en la cama para ver los ojos del joven sin recuerdos. Estaba despierto. Frunció el ceño y volvió a acostarse. ―, no, no estás dormido ― Contestó a su pregunta con un tono fastidiado. ―. Perdóname. ― Pidió con una voz monótona.

― No. ― Contestó por primera vez, con cien litros de veneno en cada letra.

― Perdóname… ― Volvió a decir, con un poco más de emoción.

― No. ― Repitió.

― Perdóname. ― Cada vez su tono se volvía más suplicito.

― No. ― Shintaro suspiró. Definitivamente estaba enojado, y nunca le había visto así. Al notar, era muy terco. ¿Cómo le perdonaría? ¿Cómo haría para que deje de decir no?

Pensó y pensó durante unos momentos, intentando descubrir la forma de que Konoha le perdone. El resultado a aquello causó que se sonrojara un poco, pero tendría que hacerlo para conseguir su compasión, y no la conseguiría si no hacía 'aquello'.

Se acercó un poco más hacia Konoha, rodeándole con los brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente. El albino se estremeció ante el contacto e intentó mantenerse firme, pero sentir el fuerte latir del pelinegro en su espalda le derribó casi por completo.

― Perdóname. ― Volvió a susurrar, esta vez en su oído. Konoha volvió a estremecerse, ahora de una forma más notable.

― N-No. ― Titubeó un poco, resistiéndose al Hikikomori con la poca dureza que le quedaba. El Kisaragi bajó una de sus manos poco a poco de manera disimulada, resistiendo la tentación de tocar todo su cuerpo. Ese estímulo que había nacido tan espontáneamente ¿Qué tenía el peliblanco? ¿Cómo hacía para lograr que él se perdiese de sus casillas inmediatamente?

― Perdóname. ― Y cuando volvió a disculparse, llegó al lugar donde estaba su entrepierna. El albino no notó aquello hasta que Shintaro presionó allí levemente, causando un pequeño dolor placentero que le causó jadear sutilmente.

― N… ― Iba a negarse, pero el pelinegro volvió a apretar con ligereza, cortando la oración. Comenzó a hacer un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, estimulándolo con vehemencia su aparato reproductor, remarcando su contorno con los dedos una y otra vez. Según aumentaba las caricias, la respiración de Konoha se hacía más sensual y fuerte. El Kisaragi notó aquello, y no quería lograr que Ene o Hibiya despierten.

Cierto, ahora que lo pensaba, estaban ellos dos. De una manera u otra, el saber eso y experimentar lo que estaban haciendo de una manera disimulada para que no lo noten, causó que se excitara más de lo que estaba con los suspiros fuertes del albino.

Con la mano que quedaba, bajó hasta el final de su camisa levantándola hasta llegar a su boca. Apoyó la punta de la tela en los labios entre abiertos, acercándose hasta su oído una vez más.

― Muérdelo. No vaya a ser que nos escuchen. ― Susurró en él, provocando otro estremecimiento en Konoha, quién ya se creía una gelatina viviente; porque temblaba mucho y sentía como si con el calor comenzara a derretirse poco a poco. Obedeció la orden del Hikikomori, mordiendo el piyama con los dientes y entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Shintaro sonrió ligeramente, continuando con su trabajo actual.

Pero luego de unos momentos ambos notaron que no era suficiente, y sería muy cruel el dejar las cosas así como estaban; no ahora que ambos se encontraban estimulados a más no poder. El Kisaragi tragó saliva mientras introducía la mano mansamente dentro del piyama y ropa interior de su acompañante peliblanco. Esté sintió al instante la calidez de los dedos rodeando su miembro y refregando de arriba hacia abajo con insistencia. A pesar de ser un movimiento realmente simple, provocó que tenga que morder con más fuerza aún para evitar que algún gemido fuerte se escapase.

Shintaro deseaba hacerle sentir mejor, muchísimo mejor que ahora. ¿Cómo? Era la pregunta. Decidió improvisar, acariciando todo el torso blanco y descubierto de Konoha sin dejar un solo lugar sin tocar. Le pareció interesante el escuchar cómo, al rozar sus pezones con el dedo, el albino parecía jadear instantáneamente. Concluyó en continuar estimulando aquel sector, los pequeños botones…

"_¿De qué color serán? ¿Cómo se sentirá el besarlos? ¿Cuál será la textura sobre mi lengua?"_ Se preguntó Shintaro de manera irracional. Si hubiese estado cuerdo, se sonrojaría y frunciría el ceño, evitando los pensamientos. Pero ahora que todo se había ido a la mierda, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello.

― Konoha… ― Llamó. El mencionado inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco ―. Voltéate ― Ordenó. En un principio no creía que lo haría, pero se asombró de sobremanera al ver cómo el albino se volteaba lenta y costosamente, evitando gemir todo lo que podía. Al encontrarse cara a cara, el Kisaragi notó que aún le quedaba un poco de cordura, pero había sido rota en el instante de ver su rostro sucumbido a la lujuria, su sonrojo, sus ojos llenos de brillo, sus cejas arqueadas y la saliva que manchó el piyama, mostrando una mancha más oscura que el resto de este ―. Buen niño… ― Susurró antes de obligarle a soltar la camisa y besarle con un gran ardor desbordado, una y otra vez.

Mientras se encargaba de su boca, volvió a masturbarle fervientemente, sintiendo como los gemidos se ahogaban dentro de sus labios repetidas veces. El albino parecía haberse atrevido un poco más y también introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca del Hikikomori. Este hubiese sonreído si no fuese porque se encontraba en cosas más importantes y excitantes.

Con la otra mano, apretó el pezón del peliblanco con un poco de fuerza, causando un sufrimiento deleitable que causó otra agitación en su cuerpo. Shintaro dejo de besarle y volvió a colocar la camisa dentro de su boca. Sonrió de una manera que nunca creyó poder.

― No grites muy fuerte, ¿Sí? ― Pidió mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia abajo, para poder observar los pezones del peliblanco y sellar todas sus dudas al fin. Una vez cara a cara con los dos tiernos puntos color rosado, la primera duda fue contestada. Lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia estos y Konoha tembló ligeramente, ahogando un chillido. El Hikikomori acercó el rostro y besó uno de los dos adorables timbres mientras continuaba con los movimientos de su mano, cada vez más rápidamente.

Lamió, mordió, succionó y besó, estimulando ambos puntos de todas las maneras que encontró con su boca y la mano libre. Los quejidos, gemidos y jadeos de Konoha se ahogaban tortuosamente en el piyama.

Cuando todas sus dudas fueron contestadas, otra duda aún más fuerte nació.

"_¿Qué forma tendrá? ¿Qué sabor? ¿Qué color? ¿Por qué se siente TAN duro?"_ E iba a contestar todas esas preguntas ahora mismo. Bajó lentamente, lamiendo y trazando un camino de saliva por donde iba hasta que finalmente llegó a la altura de su mano. Cómo imaginaba, era casi idéntico al suyo, solo que se veía más… Apetecible.

Se relamió un par de veces, haciendo el vaivén más lento. El albino se sonrojó de vergüenza al notar que su acompañante se encontraba tan abajo. Dirigió una mano hasta sus cabellos. Apretó estos con fuerza y timidez al mismo tiempo.

El Hikikomori besó aquella punta redonda y rosada repetidas veces, guardando el sabor en sus labios, besando cada vez más profundo. Dejó los besos y empezó con la lengua, bajando, recorriendo toda su extensión y finalmente volviendo subir para ocuparse de su glande, puesto que parecía ser en donde más le gustaba.

Konoha no pudo evitar el lanzar un grito breve y fuerte al sentir como su entrepierna se inundaba de un calor especial.

― ¿He? ¿Qué? ¿Mamá? ― Se escuchó la somnolienta y robótica voz de Ene saliendo del celular. Ambos presentes despiertos le escucharon, así que Konoha cubrió su rostro con la almohada, ahogando los gemidos todo lo que podía. Shintaro simplemente continuó con la felación como si Ene no se hubiese despertado en absoluto. El celular estaba boca arriba sobre el escritorio de la Pc, lo que impedía a la joven hecha de datos ver algo que no sea el techo de la habitación.

La mano del albino marcaba el ritmo que el pelinegro debía tomar, a veces rápido, otras lento. Por su lado, el Kisaragi intercalaba succiones, lamidas y a veces rozaba con los dientes en algunos sectores en especial. Todo eso, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

El Hikikomori se ahogaba con el fuerte y exquisito sabor de Konoha, otro gusto del que se había obsesionado.

Hibiya era una roca al dormir, eso era definitivo. Pero con Ene en un estado embobado, los ahogados gemidos, más el perverso y extraño sonido que se originaba en la entrada y salida de la boca de Shintaro, tenían que ser más silenciosos o permanecer así hasta que Ene vuelva a dormirse o ignore el sonido.

― Debió ser mi imaginación. ― Habló la entidad cibernética para sí misma, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño una vez más. Y dos segundos después de aquello, el peliblanco sintió como si no pudiese llegar más alto. Una oleada irremediable de placer que ahogó todos sus sentidos ensordeció todo en él. Apretó la almohada con una mano y los cabellos del Hikikomori con la otra, gritando fuera de sí y ahogando aquello en la almohada, pero no lo suficiente como para que no Ene volviera reaccionar.

El Kisaragi sintió como lo que se encontraba dentro de su boca se volvía más grande, palpitando tal como un corazón y desbordándose hacia afuera en un líquido caliente, que fue bien recibido por la boca del pelinegro, quien tragó fielmente cada gota del bien sabido elixir. Lamió así también sus dedos, cómo si hubiese degustado una exquisita cena.

Bueno, era algo así para él.

Ene pareció ignorar el grito y lo dejó pasar como algo más de su imaginación.

Shintaro volvió a la altura del rostro sonrojado de Konoha y observó la almohada que se encontraba frente a su semblante. Sonrió de lado y retiró el cojín con un poco de fuerza. Detrás solo había un albino completamente avergonzado, cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había gritado y la manera extraña en que había actuado. Él acarició su mejilla con la mano, obligándole al cohibido joven sin recuerdos a mirarle.

― Eres delicioso Konoha… ― Susurró antes de relamerse y besarle en los labios, abrazándole por la cintura con un delicado roce. El mencionado se sonrojó aún más por el comentario y correspondió al gesto de manera tímida. Su pecho aún se expandía y contraía rápidamente, agitado a más no poder.

― T-Te perdono… ― Susurró con un temblor enorme en la voz, con el corazón en la boca y palpitando tan fuerte hasta casi desmayarse.

Shintaro simplemente sonrió por dentro y por fuera.

* * *

― ¡Onii-Chan! ― Se quejó Momo, intentando despertar al pelinegro, el cual dormía plácidamente. Este, luego de insistir tanto, despertó con un poco de enojo.

―¿Qué quieres, Momo? ― Preguntó el somnoliento Hikikomori, restregándose los ojos.

― Ayúdame… ― Suplicó la rubia, tirando de su brazo para que se levantara. Shintaro volteó hacia atrás y allí se encontraba Konoha, despertándose con pereza mientras bostezaba y cubría su boca con la mano.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Luego de tanto empujón, el Kisaragi mayor se levantó de la cama. Ene continuaba en el octavo sueño.

― Seto… ― Fue lo único que dijo antes de tirar más de su brazo.

―¿Seto? ¿Qué hay con Seto? ― Preguntó realmente confundido, buscando su camisa en el suelo y poniéndosela con rapidez.

― Seto no suelta a Kano. ― Dijo con un tono fatal.

― ¿Qué? ― Su expresión se deformó a una completamente incomprendida.

― Que Seto se abrazó a Kano como un koala y no lo suelta ¡Ayúdanos!, Hibiya también está colaborando. ― Y arrastró a su hermano hacia la puerta, sin escuchar sus suplicas de que lo deje en paz.

Konoha se desperezó y bostezó una vez más. Dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, observando sus manos. Se sonrojó, recordando todo lo de anoche y lo bien que se había sentido, deseando en sus adentros que pudiera volver a repetirse…

Y podría decirse, que sonrió un poco.

* * *

_Y ESO ES TODO DXXX_

_JKFGBDNFLGKBDFKNHGKDNGHLKGDT_

_AY DIOS, LA VERGÜENZA KFGBSNRLHNSRLGNRSINGSNR_

_Y, como ya saben, si hay reviews hay otro capítulo~ WO~ (¿?)_

_Es próximo si tiene un Lemmon hecho y derecho (¿?)_

_Por otro lado, ya califiqué a Shintaro como Kichiku Seme y a Konoha como Sasoi Uke -3-_

_Ajrgvksnrlgnlsrnglnsr._


	3. Sorpresa

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**P.d: Amen el Shinkono.**

* * *

― ¡Onii-Chan! ― Momo apareció ruidosamente detrás de la puerta de su habitación, sosteniendo en su mano dos pares de entradas blancas con bordes en dorado. Shintaro se quejó ruidosamente, destapando su rostro de entre las sabanas, con notables ojeras en sus ojos y un considerable color luminoso viniendo de abajo. Estaba jugado con su celular. Frunció el ceño, dirigiendo los ojos como muerto hacia su hermana.

― Mo…Mo… ¿Qué…? ― No hablaba de manera normal. Arrastraba las palabras considerablemente, cansado y exhausto, pero sin desprenderse de su móvil.

― Gané mu~chas entradas. ― Comentó feliz, acercándose a la Pc y saludando a la entidad cibernética, que se encontraba dibujando algo en 'Paint'. Era una representación de su 'Master'. Estaba muy bien hecho.

― Que bien. ― Pronunció en un quejido, volviendo a taparse con las sabanas. Se revolvió un poco y su hermana le miró –a través de las sabanas- con una mirada fatal. Extendió la mano y retiró la manta de un manotazo.

― Invité a todos, y tú también estás en la lista. ― Extendió una de las dos entradas hacia él. El Hikikomori le observó con incomprensión y pereza, sosteniendo el papel blanco con un movimiento lento y holgazán.

― ¿Para qué es? ― Momo notó que su hermano se la había pasado toda la noche en vela, jugando a lo que sea que estuviese jugando. Frunció un poco el ceño, suspirando con pesadez.

― Aguas termales. Te hacen falta, Onii-Chan. ― Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a retirarse de la habitación. Una vez fuera, sostuvo la manija de la puerta entre sus manos.

― No las necesito. ― Se quejó el Kisaragi mientras volvía a taparse. Ene se veía muy feliz con su obra de arte hecha en aquel programa y empezó a festejar en voz alta, siendo reprendida por el joven que lanzó una almohada hacia ella.

― Ene… Tú también vendrás ― Comentó la rubia, recibiendo la atención de la niña hecha de datos. Esta sonrió notablemente y comenzó a asentir repetidas veces, con alegría. La Kisaragi miró a su hermano retorcerse como gusano debajo de las sabanas ―. Por cierto, Shintaro… Es mañana a la mañana, y nos quedaremos ahí dos días y una noche. Prepara tus maletas~. ― Finalizó alegremente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dando saltitos hacia su cuarto. Shintaro volvió a quejarse notablemente, levantándose de manera perezosa de su cama.

― ¿No le gusta la idea, Master? ― Preguntó la peli celeste, acercándose a una punta del monitor y apoyándose en una carpeta que decía 'Ene, borras esta carpeta y buscaré todas las formas de acabar con tu cibernética e inmortal vida'.

―Para nada… ― Contestó arrastrando las palabras y los pies, acercándose hacia el guardarropa. Ene le siguió con la mirada.

― Ya veo… ― Sonrió un poco, guardando el trabajo del cual estaba orgullosa y que tanto le había costado. El Hikikomori comenzó a lanzar ropa por todos lados, tapizando el suelo con pendas de vestir ―. Solo espero que Konoha también esté allí. ― Dijo con notable alegría y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Shintaro aún no comprendía cómo podía hacer algo de ese tipo. No estaba 'completamente viva' a su vista, después de todo.

― ¿Konoha? ― Detuvo su acción para mirarle con un poco de interés. El que mencionaran ese nombre le daba una sensación extraña. Tal vez porque siempre recordaba aquellas cosas tan intimas que habían hecho y eso causaba que se enrojeciera un poco. Miró fijamente a la entidad cibernética, prestando atención a su rubor y elevando una ceja ―, No me digas que te gusta Konoha. ―Comentó con trivialidad y una risa nerviosa, colocando una mano en su cadera, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

― . . .Yo… ― Ene titubeó un poco, desviando la mirada y jugando con sus manos – mangas- frotándolas entre sí en un gesto tímido. Se sonrojó aún más y asintió con notable sobresalto, sonriendo de lado ―. Sí, me gusta. ― Él sintió como si su corazón sufriera un sobresalto. No precisamente ese hermoso sobresalto que sintió al besar los labios del albino, si no uno horrible que llenó su cuerpo de un mal sentimiento que no sabía expresar. Frunció el ceño.

― Oh, ya veo. Pero lo de ustedes no puede ser, de todas maneras… ― Dijo con una notable furia, deseando cortar sus ilusiones de raíz. Comenzó a levantar la ropa del suelo y la colocó encima de su cama, buscando de paso alguna mochila que se convertiría en su maleta. Ene imitó a su amo en fruncir el ceño con enojo.

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no tengo un cuerpo qué él pueda tocar? ¿Es eso? ― Preguntó con un poco de tristeza, que era tapada por la ira espontanea ―. Te aviso que podemos amarnos aunque yo no tenga uno. ― Shintaro tomó asiento en la cama, bajando la mirada un poco, pero sin aflojar la furiosa expresión.

"_Claro que no. Tú nunca podrás verlo de la manera en que yo le vi. No podrás sentir su calor, sus caricias, su olor o su sabor. Cállate, Ene."_ Pensó con egoísmo, especulando las cosas. Si lo recapacitaba, lo suyo solo podría ser un arranque de pasión y nada más. Solo un arranque, un arranque…

Aun así, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan…?

― Ya está, tema olvidado ―Suspiró y sus ojos divisaron una vieja mochila. Se levantó y la sostuvo, fijándose si era resistente como para poner la ropa. Le convenció y comenzó a introducir todas las prendas dentro, sin doblarlas siquiera ―. De todas maneras… ― Decidió desistir y dio media vuelta para mirarle ―, suerte con Konoha. Estoy seguro de que lograrán estar juntos. ― Profesó palabras de aliento falsas, con una sonrisa igual de artificial. Deseando dentro de su ser que aquello nunca pueda ser posible.

"_Konoha es mío"._

Y ya tenía la forma de asegurarlo.

* * *

― ¡Las aguas termales…! ―Gritó Kano una vez dentro del lujoso lugar ― ¡Sinónimo de pa-ra-í-so! ― Continuó mientras extendía sus manos hacia arriba con una sonrisa alegre y un pequeña lágrima en su ojo izquierdo.

―Tranquilízate, Kano… ― Dijo Kido con la voz monótona de siempre, mirándole con mala cara. El rubio tragó saliva sonoramente y bajó las manos de a poco.

― ¡Las aguas termales! ― Gritó esta vez Momo, imitando Kano ― ¡Sinónimo de tran-qui-li-dad! ― Shintaro se encontraba hablando con la recepcionista, que estaba a punto de darle las llaves de las habitaciones ya ordenadas con anterioridad.

― ¡Aguas termales! ― Konoha imitó a Momo, elevando las manos y gritando sin mucha emoción, pero dando el intento. Hibiya miraba a ambos jóvenes de cabellos claros con una mueca y los brazos cruzados. Seto se abalanzó sobre Kano y pasó una mano por sus hombros.

― Yo duermo con Kano~ ― Pidió el azabache. El mencionado frunció el ceño y sonrió forzadamente, mirándole con un poco de enojo.

―Preferiría dormir con Kid… ― La mujer de pelo verde le miró de mala gana.

― Yo dormiré con Ene-Chan. ― Levantó el celular de Shintaro, reflejando en su pantalla a Ene, que parecía estar durmiendo. El dueño del móvil frunció el ceño. _"Afortunada"._

― ¡Decidido! ― Aseguró Seto, comenzando a señalar con el dedo según hablaba ― Kido con Hibiya y Ene, Mary con Momo, Yo con Kano y Shintaro con Konoha. ― El Hikikomori le miró de manera fugaz.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó con nervios. El albino parecía estar preguntándole algo a Hibiya, así que no escuchó lo que Seto había proclamado.

― Y todo hecho. ¡Vamos a las termas! Esta espaldita necesita agua caliente~ ― Canturreó el azabache, llevándose al rubio forzadamente mientras este intentaba liberarse de su brazo, fallando en aquello.

― Pero primero tenemos que dejar las cosas en las habitaciones. ― Avisó Momo, elevando la voz para que le escuchase.

* * *

Shintaro abrió la puerta de lo que sería su tortura de dos días y una noche. Entró a paso pesado, siendo seguido por las pisadas de Konoha, quien miraba hacia todos lados, interesado con los alrededores y el agradable olor a sahumerio de lavandas. El Hikikomori detuvo sus pasos, causando que el distraído albino se chocara con su espalda.

― Esto… ― Inhaló y exhaló tres veces seguidas. Se apartó un poco y señaló el futón con el dedo, obligando a Konoha a seguir el camino imaginario hasta encontrarse con…

― Es una cama. ― Contestó el peliblanco con obviedad. Shintaro frunció un poco el ceño.

―Sí, es un futón. Uno de dos personas. Matrimonial. ― Konoha observó el lugar en donde dormirían con atención. No le parecía nada extraño.

― Es solo para dormir. ― Comentó sin preocuparse por eso, dejando su maleta a un costado y abriéndola. De allí dentro salió una bomba de prendas de vestir, eran tantas que el Kisaragi no creyó que introducir esa cantidad en una maleta pequeña fuera posible. Tiró su mochila sobre el futón, sin preocuparse por nada que hubiese dentro, después de todo era solo ropa y un cepillo de dientes.

― Lo que tú digas, Konoha. ― Comentó sin darle completamente la razón. El problema era que, el estar ambos en la misma cama, sacaba a flotes recuerdos un tanto… Calientes.

Negó con la cabeza, abanicándose con la mano un poco.

* * *

― Apúrense, no vaya a ser que les robe toda el agua~. ― Canturreó Kano hacia Shintaro y Konoha de manera burlona, entrando a las aguas termales con una toalla en su cadera, tapando sus partes íntimas. Bueno, tampoco era que le molestase andar desnudo por ahí, pero con Seto… Lo pensó detenidamente y creyó que sería lo mejor. La rana tenía la costumbre de medir la de todos con la suya propia, y gritaba de alegría, festejando cada vez que alguien se volvía una 'cabeza de tortuga' a su vista.

El Hikikomori suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse, desviando la mirada de Konoha todo lo que pudo. Pero se exaltaba cada vez que al mirar de reojo, se encontraba al albino devorándole con la vista, con los ojos clavados en él y sin ningún disimulo. Konoha solo estaba imitándole, puesto que era la primera vez que venía a un lugar así y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Una vez con la toalla sobre su cadera, se relajó un poco más. Le dio una mirada rápida al peliblanco, quién parecía tener problemas para enganchar la tela en su pelvis. El Kisaragi suspiró, ayudándole a pesar de que él no le había pedido ningún socorro. El joven sin memorias se sonrojó muchísimo, sintiendo como su sensible cuerpo se excitaba con tan solo el simple roce de sus dedos. Al terminar, Shintaro le dio media vuelta, empujándole y llevándole a paso lento hacia aquel baño al aire libre, decorado con plantas y rocas.

Una vez dentro, el cuerpo del Hikikomori se relajó como nunca en su vida. Al final de todo, Momo había tenido razón: Necesitaba agua caliente para aflojar sus músculos y aclarar su mente un poco. Se dejó sumergir un poco más, solo dejando su cabeza fuera del agua.

Ayano, Ayano… Él solo amaba a Ayano ¿No es verdad? Su corazón solo había palpitado así de fuerte con ella, con su sentir, con sus palabras, con su presencia, con su sonrisa y alegría matutina. Con su ex compañera de clases, que tal como pájaro volando se alejó de la vida con la velocidad de un paso hacia el vacío. Esa existencia que él nunca olvidaría…

Pero, de todas maneras, ella ya no estaba aquí. No podría volver a verla. Entonces, ¿Qué sería de él en el presente? ¿Tenía el derecho de fijarse en alguien más? Aunque sea realmente apático, amargado, nada amable ni bello y cuando las personas se vinculaban con el solo recibían algo que no merecían en nada… ¿Podría sentirse atraído por alguien más? _"¿Cómo se lo tomaría Ayano si ella aún estuviera aquí? ¿Pensará que es extraño el que yo haya elegido a una persona de mi mismo sexo?"_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. ¿Cuándo había elegido a Konoha? ¿Por qué a Konoha? Eran amigos, solo se habían besado un par de veces y… Él había… Lamido su….

Se sonrojó, pero podía ser disimulado por un efecto del vapor que liberaban las calientes aguas.

Exactamente, adentrándose en 'ese' momento, lo que podría parecer asqueroso para alguien más, a sus ojos era algo… Exquisito, delicioso, inigualable. Había sido algo tan excitante. ¡Sus gemidos ahogados! Dios, como le enloquecía recordarlos. Los jadeos, el calor, el sudor, más ese rostro de Konoha el cual nunca había visto y dudaba que alguna vez haya mostrado a alguien… Todo combinado había creado algo que su mente no podría cambiar. Algo que hacía a su corazón latir más rápido.

Tal vez él no lo haya elegido… Tal vez había sido el destino que los colocó a ambos en ese sillón, ese día, en ese momento, cuando pasaban aquella película por la televisión.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de Hibiya. Elevó la mirada y observó cómo Seto intentaba hacer que Hibiya retirara la toalla de su cintura. La 'Poker Face' de Shintaro fue excepcional. Kano simplemente se quejaba a voz alta, cruzado de brazos y mirando la escena con una expresión que no logró descifrar con exactitud… ¿Celoso?

Konoha nadaba sin sentido aparente, inspeccionando todos los rincones del lugar. Shintaro cerró los ojos con una sonrisa torpe y se acercó lentamente hacia él, aprovechando la distracción de los demás.

― Konoha ― Llamó a su nombre. Este volteó rápidamente, mirándole con interés. El Kisaragi le guiñó un ojo sutilmente, deslizando la mano por su hombro con la misma sutileza; rozando su piel con la yema de los dedos. Se acercó a su oído ―. Hace tiempo que no nos besamos… ― Susurró con un hilo de voz. Sensual. Incitando algo. El albino se sonrojó de sobremanera ―. Esta noche te tengo una sorpresa. ― Al instante, soltó una risita que logró ponerle todos los pelos de punta, sintiendo un cosquilleo de arriba hacia abajo. Shintaro soltó su hombro y salió del oasis, caminando a paso lento y sosteniendo la toalla con las manos para evitar que cayera por el peso del agua.

Konoha solo le siguió con la mirada hasta que le vio desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

La curiosidad sobraba en él. Estaba tan ansioso que se había cortado todas las uñas con los dientes. Tenía la Yukata puesta de manera torpe, pero de la mejor forma que encontró posible. Sus blancos cabellos caían en delicadas formas elegantes sobre sus hombros, un poco húmedos por el agua que no había secado correctamente. Se arregló muchísimas veces mientras el Hikikomori se tomaba su tiempo en el baño. Lo que el Kisaragi le había dicho en las aguas termales cursaba su cabeza todo el tiempo, recordando cada letra y la forma en que habían sido pronunciadas, grabadas en su mente como fuego.

Se sentó en el futón con notables nervios, observando sus pies con entusiasmo y el corazón palpitando fuerte. Él ya había sentido algo extraño por Shintaro desde hace largo tiempo; era como si tuviese una silueta familiar. ¿El cabello negro? ¿El mal genio? ¿Esa personalidad poco amable y vaga de sobremanera? No sabía de qué se trataba con exactitud, siendo que el pelinegro no tenía muchas cualidades agradables y nació con el don de alejar a los demás con dos simples palabras, pero la ligera atracción se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte según la reprimía en su pecho, según intentaba controlarla y esconderla.

Y el día en que preguntó aquello, el sentimiento se había derramado. A pesar de haber parecido completamente tranquilo y relajado, dentro, todo su sistema se había revuelto y los nervios consumían su sentir. Había experimentado tantos sentimientos en menos de treinta minutos. El nerviosismo, los sobresaltos, la desilusión, la intención de darse por vencido, aquello que le impulsó a pronunciar esas palabras tan vergonzosas. Cuando el Hikikomori le devolvió la pregunta sobre las mujeres, estaba dispuesto a contestar algo muy comprometedor…

"_Tú no eres una chica, entonces no me gustan, supongo"._ Pero decidió no hacerlo. Estaba claro que huiría de él, porque, el que una persona de tu mismo sexo guste de ti es algo incómodo… O eso sabía según algunos libros que había leído o los programas de televisión que había divisado. _"No lo sé",_ contestó, siendo que él ya tenía en claro que no le gustaban. _"Las niñas son lindas. Pero ahora no me gustan del modo en que me gusta… Él"_ Se sonrojó y abrazó sus piernas.

Lo feliz que se había sentido cuando sus labios rozaron… ¿Podía tener el derecho de pensar que el Hikikomori sentía algo parecido a lo que él guardaba dentro? Deseaba hacerlo; él le había dado un millón de señales como para asegurarle eso.

¿Quién le haría sexo oral a una persona si no sentía nada por aquella? La razón 'pasión pasajera' no cruzaba por su mente. Sus mejillas tomaron más color que antes y escondió el rostro entre sus piernas al recordar eso.

La memoria de Ene enseñándole sobre el amor en Internet cruzó su mente. Un día, la entidad cibernética le habló sobre el cariño y buscó 'los síntomas' en la gran red. 'Pensar todo el tiempo en esa persona, el corazón te late rápido, te sientes especial, te sonrojas, los ojos brillan más, te sientes más enérgico, recuerdas todo sobre la persona amada, te acercas mucho al causante de tu afecto…'

"_¿Será que yo amo a…?"_

Su corazón dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Los síntomas que antes había recordado comenzaron a ocurrir en su cuerpo. Y lo notó… Se dio cuenta.

"_Deseo estar junto a él…"_

Pero ahora venía lo más importante, y lo que se planteaba anteriormente: ¿Él sentiría lo mismo? No lo sabía, y Shintaro nunca había dicho algo respecto a eso. Estaba un poco mareado. La repentina sensación de saber que le amaba hacia que todo en él sea un revoltijo de sentimientos.

"_Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer?" _Preguntó una y otra vez. Su corazón cada segundo palpitaba más rápido. Hasta llegó a pensar que le agarraría un ataque.

Aunque el preocuparse por eso le daba una sensación extraña.

El sonido de la puerta del baño le sobresaltó muchísimo. Naturalmente, detrás de ella, emergió el Hikikomori, que acomodaba su Yukata mientras caminaba hacia él. Se detuvo frente al confundido Konoha y le miró desde su altura.

― ¿Tienes sueño? ― Preguntó de manera trivial, tomando asiento frente a él. El peliblanco podía hacer de todo y sentir un millón de cosas en este momento, pero sueño no estaba entre ellas. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, con nervios. Shintaro lo notó y esbozó una ligera sonrisa ―. Ya veo… ― Susurró mientras se acercaba un poco más al albino. Sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla ―. ¿Quieres que te dé la sorpresa? ― Preguntó con notable entusiasmo.

― A-Ah… ― Titubeó unos momentos, sonrojándose aún más y bajando la mirada. El Kisaragi falleció con esa expresión de su parte. Se veía tan tierno. Entrecerró los ojos, con un brillo indescifrable en la mirada, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Konoha apretó los ojos fuertemente y asintió repetidas veces, con idas y vueltas cortas.

― Bien. ― Sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Se acercó y plantó un beso delicado en sus labios, que fue correspondido al instante. A aquel gesto le siguieron muchos de ese tipo, cada uno más apasionado y necesitado que el otro, dejando la delicadeza y la ternura en otro plano. Shintaro empujó con fuerza al peliblanco, arrojándole al futón y posicionándose sobre él con agilidad.

Él no comprendió exactamente el porqué de esa acción. Pensó que le había apartado otra vez y estaba decidido a montar otro espectáculo caprichoso, pero al ver su mirada cambió de parecer. Reflejado en esos ojos marrones, no se encontraba el enojo o el rechazo, sino una lujuria que no logró ser pasada por alto. El Hikikomori atacó su cuello repentinamente, besándolo mientras intercalaba succiones, lamidas, mordidas y algunas ráfagas de aire que hacían al peliblanco suspirar en voz alta y jadear notablemente.

Cuando este se dio cuenta de eso, tapó su propia boca con el brazo, un poco avergonzado y obedeciendo su obligación de ser cauteloso para que no les escuchasen. Shintaro notó eso cuando, al bajar un poco y lamer su clavícula, escuchó su voz bastante ahogada. Elevó la vista y vio su brazo. Detuvo su tarea actual y se separó lentamente, mirándole con una sonrisa de lado la cual no podía ser colocada con exactitud en ningún sentimiento específico; era una mezcla de muchísimos…

―No, Konoha… ― Murmuró y volvió a acercarse a él, a su oído. Lamió y mordió un poco este, deslizando la mano por todo su pecho hasta llegar al brazo que ahogaba los sobresaltos del joven sin recuerdos. Apartó este con un poco de dificultad por la lentitud usada en la acción ―. Aquí podrás gritar todo lo que quieras. ― Pronunció en un susurro, adentrando la mano libre por el hueco de su Yukata y acariciando su pezón con la yema de los dedos. Konoha lanzó un delirio que entró por los oídos del Hikikomori y causo una excitación que subía por todo su cuerpo. Apretó un poco los dientes, a pesar de tener solo esa prenda puesta, su entrepierna dolía y ardía como si estuviesen martirizándola.

Intentó ignorar eso y hacer pasar un mejor momento al ser debajo de él. Ya no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por él, y tampoco quería detenerse a pensarlo. Muy dentro de su interior, sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría descubriendo un sentimiento igual o aún más profundo que aquel el cual había experimentado con su compañera de asiento. Algunos protagonistas de cuentos necesitaban un beso para despertar, y su caso fue algo parecido.

Pero no había una princesa y un príncipe; solo dos hombres. Aun sabiendo que estaba 'mal' o era 'extraño', de una manera u otra, era aquello lo que impulsaba al Hikikomori a continuar.

Bajó sus labios hasta llegar a su descubierto pezón. Le estimuló unos momentos con los dedos, presionando, frotando, pellizcando con ligera insistencia y lanzando un poco de su aliento a veces. Como le incitaban los gemidos de Konoha. Su voz con ese tono placentero y a la vez con un toque de dolor leve, mientras se retorcía, arqueaba su espalda un poco y apretaba los ojos tan fuertemente como sus dientes. Iba a morderse el labio, pero decidió mordisquear otra cosa.

El albino gritó fuerte y de manera corta, estampando la cabeza contra el futón, sintiendo como la calidez de la boca de su querido Shintaro inundaba uno de sus sectores sensibles. Deliró al notar y apreciar como él lamia, succionaba y mordía repetidas veces mientras, al mismo tiempo, estimulaba su otra punta con los dedos de la mano. Mientras se ocupaba en eso, masajeaba su costado con insistencia, causando electrizantes efectos en el cuerpo de Konoha. De paso, Shintaro frotaba sus cuerpos para encontrar placer al sentir como sus miembros se rozaban levemente, el albino aguantaba un sobresalto cada vez que sentía 'aquella cosa' contra su propia dureza.

El Hikikomori desató la Yukata sin dejar de atender sus, ya duros, pezones con la boca. Una vez sin ropa en medio, atendió con la mano aquel sector que anhelaba la atención expresada a través de los delirios fuertes que salían por los labios del peliblanco. Le atrapó entre su mano e inició el mismo vaivén que tiempo atrás había hecho.

El joven sin memorias deslizó una de las manos hacia sus cabellos, para acariciarlos y sostenerlos con fuerza a veces por alguna mordida furtiva. El calor en él era increíble, ni hablar del que sentía el Kisaragi. Perladas gotas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos, bajando y causando cosquillas que eran pasadas de largo por sus apasionados cuerpos.

Shintaro no aguantó mucho tiempo con la ropa encima. Se separó repentinamente de Konoha, quien le miró impresionado y con curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Casi arrancaba la prenda por la necesidad de desnudarse. Lanzó la ropa por los aires y volvió a atender al joven debajo de él, quién ahora se había excitado mucho más por la fricción de sus cuerpos en igual estado de desnudez.

No estaban haciendo nada diferente a lo que disfrutaban aquel día en que todos dormían. No sabía cuál era 'la sorpresa' que le había comentado el Hikikomori, pero aun así, no estaba desconforme con lo que ahora hacían. Shintaro humedeció un dedo con su saliva sin que él lo notase…

Y gritó fuerte, fuertísimo, al sentir como el índice de su compañero se introducía dentro de él, deslizándose lenta y tortuosamente.

― ¡Ah! ¡Shintaro! ― Se quejó en voz alta, abrazándole fuertemente y clavando las uñas en su espalda sin notarlo. Él no se detuvo y continuó por adentrar su dedo ― ¡Duele! ― Volvió a gritar, pero no desistió de su tarea y no lo haría. Podía notarlo… Dentro de él estaba caliente, apretado… Deseaba estar ahí dentro ahora mismo. Por otro lado, el albino aguantaba el dolor, conociendo poco a poco el placer que aparecía de manera lenta en él. El ardor y el sufrimiento se convertían lentamente en aquella sensación de la cual deseaba sentir cada vez un poco más.

Shintaro no aguantó mucho tiempo más. Detuvo todo y retiró el dedo de su interior de manera brusca, causando un respingo de parte del peliblanco. Mordió su cuello con fuerza, recibiendo un grito placentero del acompañante con amnesia. Sostuvo sus piernas con las manos y las abrió de par en par, produciendo un gran sobresalto en Konoha, quién intentó el volver a cerrarlas, siendo detenido por las manos del pelinegro quién cada vez mordía más fuerte según su entrepierna sufría. Saber que estaba a punto de entrar le causaba una excitación espontánea y cada vez más necesitada.

Dirigió su extensión con la mano hasta el lugar en donde antes su dedo había habitado. Apoyó su glande con un poco de presión, para mantenerlo allí.

― No… ― Le detuvo el peliblanco, mirándolo con vergüenza notable. Le dirigió un vistazo incomprendido ― P-Por ahí yo… ― No logró completar la oración, la timidez no se lo permitía. Shintaro simplemente sonrió con ternura, acariciando su mejilla delicadamente. ¿Desde cuando él era así de bueno con alguien? ¿Cuándo lo había sido?

― Konoha ― Le llamó a pesar de que este ya estaba viéndole. Debía ser rápido antes de que la pasión se fuera y pudiera dolerle más de lo planeado ― Tú… ¿Me quieres? ― La pregunta tomó desprevenido al agitado joven, quién solo atinó a abrir un poco la boca por los espontáneos nervios. Se hubiera sonrojado más, o su corazón hubiera palpitado más rápido, pero eso era imposible en esos momentos.

―Y-Yo… ― Titubeó. Al instante, asintió repetidas veces ― Y-yo te amo… Shintaro. ― Confesó con pena, parpadeando un par de veces y respirando de manera irregular. El Hikikomori se sorprendió un poco, pero esbozó una sonrisa al segundo, abrazando a Konoha desde la cadera y apoyando la cabeza a un lado de su cuello.

― Yo también te amo. ― Y no dejó al peliblanco reaccionar ante la confesión, porque empujó su cadera con fuerza, penetrándole completamente de una simple y bestial estocada. Konoha gritó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, encorvando la espalda hacia atrás y apretando los dientes luego. Ahogó su rostro entre su cuello, sintiendo el ardor y el dolor a fondo, calando sus huesos. ¿Esta era la sorpresa? No le gustaba mucho.

― Duele… ― Confesó con sufrimiento, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y se ahogaran en la piel del otro ―. Sácalo… ― Rogó mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, apretando con las unas forzosamente. Shintaro hizo oídos sordos una vez más y comenzó los vaivenes de cadera. Dentro de él se sentía tan… Suave, caliente, apretado… Tan excitante.

Perdió la razón en ese instante. Ni de Ene, ni de nadie. Ahora era solo de él. Konoha era solo suyo, y le había confesado sus sentimientos. No se detendría por nada del mundo. Se sostuvo de sus caderas mientras continuaba con las embestidas desesperadas, cada una más profunda y rápida que la otra, sintiendo como en vez de relajarse se ponía más duro y ansioso. Prosiguió mientras besaba su cuello y le atendía como si fuese un caramelo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo.

Konoha apretaba los dientes con fuerza, aguantando el dolor. Sentía como si se hubiese partido a la mitad, y su compañero no hacía nada para detener ese martirio. Al contrario, lo continuaba cada vez más que antes. No podía creer como se encontraba lanzando gemidos por su boca.

Con los minutos, el dolor disminuía, como si solo fuese algo por lo cual debía pasar por una especie de acostumbramiento. Y cuando menos lo notó, simplemente estaba concentrándose en la fricción de sus cuerpos, en el calor, en lo bien que se sentía con las caricias y las embestidas del Kisaragi, deseando tanto que cada vez le entregara más, causando que moviera su cadera a veces. Gritando, jadeando y expresando en su voz lo que sentía, como si fuese animal loco que no veía nada más. Lloró otra vez, esta vez por el placer, por la excitación, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin quererlo.

El Hikikomori no aguantaría mucho si continuaba siendo abrazado por esas paredes tan placenteras. Mordió su cuello, frunciendo el ceño con un poco de mal genio. Quería prolongar todo aquello muchísimo tiempo, pero estaba en su punto límite; debía admitirlo.

Se apresuró para poner a su acompañante tan cerca del orgasmo como él lo estaba. Dirigió una mano hacia su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarle con rapidez, escuchando como los rápidos gemidos marcaban la diferencia.

― S-Shintaro~ ― Llamó en un tono completamente demente, cegado por el placer ―. Siento qué… ― No logró terminar de advertirle aquello mismo que causo su interrupción. Curvó la espalda como nunca lo había hecho, sintiéndose repleto de excitación, notando como la vista se le ponía cada vez más borrosa. Eso era tan placentero que se declaró inmediatamente muerto y en el cielo. Gritó fuertemente, tal vez más fuerte que antes, apretando los dientes interrumpidamente, expulsando un alarido aún más fuerte cuando sintió la calidez derramada de Shintaro dentro de él.

El Hikikomori no se había venido más tarde que él, podría decirse que al segundo también se sintió derrotado. Parecía como si fuese la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Bueno, era lógico, antes era completamente virgen.

Había algo pegajoso entre los dos. Ya suponía lo que era. Sonrió un poco con eso, abrazando fuertemente a Konoha mientras era correspondido con cansancio y un poco de desespero. Ya lo ayudaría a limpiarse luego… O en unas horas…

Tal vez mañana.

― Shintaro… ― ¿Cuántas veces había repetido su nombre? El llamado lanzó un quejido para hacerle saber que había sido escuchado ― Tengo sueño. ― Quería comentarle todo lo que había sentido, lo que había pasado, lo doloroso y al mismo tiempo delicioso que había experimentado. Pero calló. No tenía energías para hablar siquiera. El Hikikomori salió de encima con dificultad, el cuerpo le resultaba pesadísimo.

―Vamos a dormir, entonces… ―Comentó con pereza, con los ojos entrecerrados. El futón estaba completamente desordenado, lo que causó que Shintaro tuviera que arrastrarse como gusano para lograr tapar a ambos. No sería bueno que dormitaran sin sabanas, podrían enfermarse. Una vez acostado, volteó hacia el lado de Konoha, mirándolo con… ¿Ternura?

Extendió los brazos, invitando al albino a resguardarse en ellos. Él lo hizo gustoso, usando sus últimas fuerzas para acercarse y abrazarle, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Shintaro bostezó y cerró los ojos, notando que las luces seguían prendidas, pero de todas maneras no le importaba mucho. Konoha también cerró los ojos, escuchando las respiraciones y el palpitar de su acompañante con deleite… Podría decirse que él fue su último pensamiento antes de car dormido.

Al final la sorpresa le había encantado.

* * *

― Onii-Chan, apúrate. Hoy es el último día para disfruta~r ― Habló Momo del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando inmediatamente sus pasos, que iban hacia las aguas termales. Shintaro se revolvió en la cama, notando como unos brazos le sostenían por la espalda. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, observando el rostro de Konoha. Se quejó con malhumor, aguantando una sonrisa.

― Buenos días… ― Susurró el albino, el cual parecía estar despierto desde antes. El Hikikomori asintió un par de veces, con cansancio.

― Buenos días… ― Repitió, saludándole. Una vez completamente despierto, le miró con atención, y al notarlo desnudo se sonrojó un poco, recordando TODO lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. No podía creer que él había hecho o dicho algo así… Miró a los ojos del peliblanco con un poco de pena.

― ¿Podemos repetirlo? ― Preguntó él, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de parte de su acompañante. Notó que tenía que hacer algo para que él reaccionara, así que sonrió, deslizando su muslo de modo que rozara su entrepierna, incitándole directa e indirectamente.

― Las aguas termales pueden esperar. ― Comentó mientras se lanzaba a su cuello, atendiéndolo de la misma manera que la noche anterior. Konoha suspiró en una especie de gemido…

Y podría decirse, que sonrió un poco.

* * *

_No lo revisé, así que puede tener algunos errores~ (Más tarde- cofcof, REVISADO.)_

_Tuve pensado poner un 'Extra'... Veré, ustedes me dicen xD_

_Es ShintaroxHaruka~_

_Espero que les halla gustado. Es mi segundo Lemmon (Primer Lemmon Yaoi) So, no sé como habrá quedado Dxxx_

_Debo dormir~_


	4. Haruka

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**P.d: Amen el Shinkono.**

* * *

― Kisaragi-San ― Llamó Kido, dejando su maleta a un lado de la puerta del Mekakushi-Dan. Luego de un largo viaje de regreso, volvieron a zonas conocidas. La visita a las aguas termales había sido un gran acontecimiento para todos.

Sobre el Kisaragi y su acompañante ya sabemos, pero para la vida de los demás…

Kido notó que estaba enamorada, pero aun así no se atrevía a confesarse, tampoco a decir el nombre del dueño de sus delirios en voz alta; estaba muy avergonzada.

Hibiya acabó con todos los recursos de comida del lugar y terminó con un dolor de estómago terrible; este caso no fue muy bueno que digamos, pero no se niega que haya sido un acontecimiento importante.

Ene borró la foto de Ayano del celular de Shintaro, que se encontraba en una carpeta con clave. El gran 'acontecimiento' no sucede aún, pero está cerca…

Mary arrastró a Momo a 'el mundo del Yaoi', ambas parecían muy felices de poder compartir más tiempo juntas en algo que ambas le gustaba.

Y por último, Seto y Kano, quienes tuvieron una discusión bastante comprometedora expresando los sentimientos de ambos de una manera poco amable, charla que desencadenó un acontecimiento realmente interesante…

De todas formas, eso es otra historia.

― ¿Qué sucede, Kido? ― Contestó el nombrado en un quejido, sobándose la espalda por verse obligado a llevar el equipaje de su hermana, de Hibiya y también el de Kano, quien se resignó a hacer algo; parecía muy enojado con algo, y eso le evitaba el colaborar con los demás. A pesar de tener esa sonrisa tan amplia en sus labios, en su tono de voz no pasaba desapercibido el enfado.

Claro, hacer bromas sobre la pésima condición del Hikikomori y del más joven del grupo no está en la lista de 'colaborar'.

― T-Tienes… ― Pronunció solo esa palabra para luego rascar en su propia clavícula, haciendo un gesto bastante extraño. El pelinegro dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, divisando con dificultad un notable punto rojizo, un poco morado.

― ¿H-He? ― Dijo con dificultad al notarlo, sonrojándose al extremo y soltando todas la maletas en un movimiento brusco. Se apresuró y subió el cierre de su sudadera roja, cubriendo todo su torso hasta el cuello, tapando la marca.

El ropaje estaba tan rojo como su rostro ahora.

― ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? ― Preguntó con curiosidad, dando a luz que podría ser cualquier cosa menos lo que ella pensaba ―, debió ser un insecto bastante grande ¿No? ― Sugirió con un tono suplicito, como deseando que fuera eso. Shintaro reaccionó tarde, pero reaccionó.

― Sí, sí, eno~rme. ― Rio con nervios al final, volviendo a ocuparse de las maletas y entrándolas en la base con notable dificultad. Los nervios que Kido le había causado provocaron que su cuerpo temblase un poco. Ella suspiró relajada, a pesar de ser una excusa bastante estúpida deseaba pensar eso y no lo que aquel grito desgarrador que llegó a sus oídos en medio de la noche decía.

Una vez dentro, el miembro número siete lanzó todo al suelo y se dirigió corriendo hacia el sillón, tirándose sobre este y lanzando un suspiró sonoro. Los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar, llenándose de júbilo por volver a su 'hábitat'. La verdad era que el vapor de agua los estaba ablandando a todos y empezaba a hartar.

― Por cierto, Kisaragi~ ― Habló Kano mientras se dirigía a paso divertido hacia donde estaba el llamado. Este se quejó un poco, avisándole que estaba escuchándole ―, ¿Por qué no fuiste a las aguas esta mañana? Konoha tampoco vino… ― Comentó con normalidad, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sillón.

― No tenía ganas. Sobre Konoha, ni idea, pero quiso quedarse conmigo. ― No parecía nervioso, tal vez había practicado esa excusa hace tiempo y esperaba el momento para decirla. El rubio rio de forma sonora, una pequeña carcajada.

― ¿Eso o estaban ocupados en algo más? ― Llenó la palabra 'más' con un tono muy sugestivo, elevando ambas cejas repetidamente. Ante esto el acusado se sentó automáticamente, dirigiéndole una mirada fatal. Iba a preguntarle cómo lo sabía, pero fue cortado por el mismo hablante ―, lo sé porque esos gritos que salían de tu puerta no eran nada casuales. ― Y Shintaro palideció como si fuese una hoja de papel. El mentiroso volvió a reír y se retiró a paso elegante, como si estuviera bailando.

El Hikikomori se permitió el abrir la boca un poco, recapacitando en sus acciones.

"_¿Q-Qué hice? Una cosa es a la noche, pero de día…"_

Cuando Konoha le miró, el Kisaragi estaba de boca abajo en el suelo, acostado como si él mismo se hubiera lanzado allí. El peliblanco tomó asiento en el sillón, observando como él balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles. Luego de unos minutos de auto castigo, tomó asiento en el suelo, encontrándose con las piernas del amnésico. Volvió a sobresaltarse, inclinándose hacia atrás un poco.

― ¿Qué hacías, Kisaragi-Kun? ― Preguntó Seto, quien tenía una mano sobre el miembro número ocho, consintiéndolo un poco por su dolor de estómago. Shintaro observó al azabache de pies a cabeza, sentía como si hubiera algo diferente en él pero nada se veía. Suspiró y asintió, levantándose con dificultad.

― S-Solo… Veía que tan frio estaba el suelo. ― Y volvió a reír con nervios, tomando asiento a un lado de Konoha, quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima ni un segundo.

Es que había notado algo interesante, algo que deseaba probar. Kido, Kano y Seto llamaban al Hikikomori por su apellido: 'Kisaragi'. La verdad, aquel conjunto de letras había despertado una gran necesidad de llamarle por igual, tal vez por simple curiosidad, tal vez por capricho. De todas formas, quería intentarlo.

― Ne, Kisaragi-Kun ― Llamó al inicio, sin recibir el llamado de atención de parte del nombrado. Este no lo hizo a propósito, si no que no lograba escuchar a Konoha llamándole así, nunca lo había hecho. El albino tocó su hombro y agitó con suavidad ―, Kisaragi-Kun~. ― Ante este intento, Shintaro reaccionó, pero de manera extraña. Gruñó un poco, masajeando su sien. Una pequeña puntada se generó allí, llamando su atención.

'Kisaragi-Kun, Kisaragi-Kun', el tono, la forma, la sutileza de su voz despertaba una un tanto diferente, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de ser la misma. Era una voz más alegre que se generaba inconscientemente en su cerebro; una voz realmente familiar.

Casi todos le llamaban por su apellido, pero ninguno había causado una sensación así: Como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, como si ahora mismo se viera obligado a recordar aquel recuerdo bloqueado.

¿Por qué Konoha? ¿Por qué el tono de su voz le había causado algo así? No lograba comprender que sucedía aún, pero su cerebro funcionaba más rápido que la racionalidad, _debía_ recordar algo, y su organismo parecía haber elegido ese momento, por menos que lo quisiera.

―K-Kisaragi-Kun, ¿Estás bien? ― Volvió a preguntar el albino, inclinándose un poco para poder ver su rostro. Había comenzado a sudar y sus labios parecían pálidos, lo que causó la preocupación del amnésico. Al ver que él no respondía y se mantenía en la misma posición comenzó a preocuparse un poco más. Volvió a tomar su hombro, agitándolo suavemente ― ¿Shintaro? ― Preguntó, sin saber si su conciencia se encontraba allí. No recibió respuesta.

"_Tengo que pensar en esto luego, Konoha me está llamando, está preocupado, este no es momento para preocuparse por una tonta memoria borrada, pero…"_ No podía dejar de pensar en aquello, el recuerdo perdido que estaba a poco de volver a aparecer era más fuerte, como un deseo, un anhelo que poco a poco crecía más y más; tanto que comenzó a volverse una necesidad. Cada segundo contado era un momento en que se alejaba de la realidad, un momento en que ignoraba las miradas de todos los miembros del Mekakushi.

Sus ojos miraban el techo de la base, parecía estar recostado. Un mechoncito de cabello blanco se asomaba en su campo de visión y la mirada preocupada de su hermana también estaba presente. Pero en ese momento nada parecía importarle, no porque fuese desconsiderado, sino porque _debía_ pensar: era ahora o nunca, y no sabía si la memoria aquella era importante.

Si había algo que recordar, ¿Por qué lo había olvidado para empezar? ¿Qué le había causado aquella gran necesidad de olvidarlo? Estaba arrepintiéndose de querer recordarlo, pero no tanto como para detener su pensar. No importaba que le estuviera bloqueando ahora, tampoco lo que le impedía entrar a aquella memoria; iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano, era un recuerdo, una parte de él, de su vida y bueno o malo estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Partiendo por lo lógico, podría ser que no era algo de redundante importancia para su vida, pero si fuera así ¿Por qué ahora estaba en esta situación? Definitivamente era importante, tanto como para hacerle perder la conciencia de alrededor.

También… En algunas de sus vueltas por Internet conoció las conocidas 'memorias bloqueadas', las cuales a veces son tan fuertes para el individuo que se ve obligado a borrarlas. Entonces ¿Él había olvidado aquello porque le había espantado? ¿Qué sería TAN traumático como verse obligado a borrar ese fragmento de su vida?

Todavía no encontraba nada peor que la muerte de Ayano…

Y lo más importante: ¿Valdría la pena el recordarlo? ¿Cambiaría su presente si llegaba a recordarlo? Para ser algo traumático era obvio que no traería nada bueno, pero de todas maneras no podía dejar de pensar en aquello. En caso de recordarlo ¿Sería tan malo? Después de todo, eso solo quedaría en el pasado.

― Ne, K-Kisaragi-Kun… ― Escuchó la voz llorosa del peliblanco en un susurro que se generaba en su oído. Escucharlo pronunciar su apellido nuevamente, una sensación extraña comenzó a nacer de sus poros, algo que no podría ser explicado de manera fácil. ¿Su cerebro estaría trabajando tan rápido que lo demás se volvió lento? Observaba a Seto dirigiendo la mirada hacia muchísimos lados en una especie de cámara lenta, Kano borraba su sonrisa y entreabría la boca a la misma velocidad y el rostro de Konoha se presentaba ante sus ojos de misma manera.

"_Ne, Ki…"_

El recuerdo estaba emergiendo, estaba llamándole de forma clara.

"_Ne, Kisara…"_

Y en ese momento, su mente podría haberse trasladado hacia otro lugar.

"_Ne, Kisaragi-Kun"._

Hacia ese lugar en su cerebro donde la familiar voz se generaba.

* * *

― ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ― Preguntó un Shintaro más joven, con un chaleco color crema sobre la camisa blanca, acompañado de unos pantalones de vestir color negro. Tenía la mirada clavada sobre la ventana, sin prestarle mucha atención a la otra presencia en el lugar.

Un jovencito con cabellos negros, ropajes similares y un simpático lunar debajo de su ojo derecho se apoyaba en un banco vacío. Parecían estar en un aula de la escuela, y no se veía otra persona allí; naturalmente, estaban solos.

― Quiero hablar ¿Está mal? ― La verdad es que últimamente se pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con su compañera Ayano, la arrogante, sin decir enojona, Takane y el alegre… ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Haruka? El erudito negó un par de veces, suspirando.

― No está mal, pero no me gusta charlar mucho. ― Anunció, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, observando al joven pelinegro. Este rio, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado de manera simpática.

― No importa… ― Intentó relajarlo, bajando un poco la mirada ―, con que hablemos un poco está bien. ― Completó con un ligero sonrojo. El estar ambos en el mismo lugar le ponía nervioso; nunca habían estado a solas sin Takane por los alrededores.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar, entonces? ― Preguntó Shintaro, desviando la mirada hacia el pequeño lunar del otro, siempre le había parecido adorable.

Se sonrojó un poco. "_El lunar, el lunar_".

― No lo sé… ― Comentó con un poco de diversión, ladeando la cabeza hacia ambos costados. Decidió buscar un tema en común que los jóvenes no podían no compartir ―, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de chicas? ― Preguntó con interés, recibiendo una mirada extraña de parte del Kisaragi.

― ¿Qué te sucede, Kokonose? ― Él no creía al jovencito el tipo de persona que hablaba de mujeres y sus grandes dotes.

― N-No, no eso… ― Se arrepintió un poco por haber sacado el tema. Levantó ambas manos a la altura de su rostro y las agitó un poco, sonriendo. Si había sacado el tema de las chicas debería hablar sobre algo derivado a eso para salir del apuro ―, quiero decir, ¿Te gusta alguien? ― Normalmente para un adolescente como él, deberían gustarle las mujeres.

Normalmente, no como en su caso.

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ― Shintaro se espantó un poco, la pregunta le puso un poco nervioso al respecto.

― Tú solo contesta, ¿Sí? ― Cerró los ojos en una sonrisa más amplia que las demás ―, Luego yo contestaré la misma pregunta como compensación. ― Aseguró para no hacer sentir incomodo al niño genio; aunque ya lo había logrado, mínimo quería ser contestado.

― S-Si tanto insistes ― Los nervios le causaron el titubear. En realidad no estaba completamente seguro de la respuesta, después de todo, no se creía el tipo de persona que podría amar a alguien con todo el corazón. Pero gustar y amar eran dos palabras completamente diferentes. Él si podía pensar que algunas personas eran atractivas, claro que sí ―, bueno… Ayano es linda. ― Dijo de manera simple, sin asegurar ni negar nada. Haruka le miró unos momentos, lanzando una risa al final para romper la tensión.

― Sí, Tateyama es una chica muy bella. ― Le dio la razón de manera cómplice, intentando ocultar los nervios.

― ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta alguien? ― Devolvió la pregunta por cortesía y mera curiosidad, levantando la ceja sutilmente. A pesar de saber que iba a recibir la pregunta, Kokonose se sobresaltó un poco, sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte y la sangre cumulándose en su rostro de a poco.

― B-Bueno, a mí… ― Tragó saliva, si le decía que le gustaban dos personas, preguntaría por las dos y la vergüenza sería doble. Suspiró, intentando el relajarse ―. A mí me gusta Takane ― Confesó en un semi grito, apretando los ojos con fuerza ―. Pero no le digas, por favor. ― Pidió en una leve inclinación. Una pequeña risa le llamó la atención, obligándole a subir la vista rápidamente.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver una mínima, pero notable, sonrisa de parte de Shintaro, quien le miraba con interés.

― ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No le diré nada a la molesta esa. ― Y al finalizar, borró el gesto y desvió el rostro hacia un costado. Cierto, recordó que ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien, pero de todas formas sabía que ambos disfrutaban esas discusiones, como si fuera una pelea amistosa.

― Ah, gracias. ― Susurró, bajando la mirada nuevamente. En verdad, la otra persona que le gustaba era él. No sabía cuándo había ocurrido, ni cómo, pero estaba seguro que le resultaba atractivo. Era bello, inteligente y su mal genio solo causaba que quisiera acercarse más, tal como sucedió con su compañera de clases especiales. No sonreía mucho y dejaba detrás de él esa aura misteriosa la cual le daba ganas de descubrir e investigar para luego aprender más cosas de él.

No estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, pero si sabía que le resultaba atrayente de sobremanera. Este era el momento perfecto para averiguar si era un sentimiento más profundo que un simple gusto.

Si tan solo le besara una vez…

Por instinto sabía que un beso podía desatar muchísimas ideas, preguntas, sentimientos y sensaciones. Si al rozar sus labios no sentía nada, ambos olvidarían eso y continuarían con sus vidas normalmente. En el caso contrario, no tenía idea de lo que haría, ya se fijaría luego.

¿Cómo haría para que le besara? Se preguntó, acercándose a la ventana de la habitación, abriéndola de par en par y sobresaltando al Kisaragi, quien simplemente le miró con interés.

― N-Ne, Kisaragi-Kun… ― Preguntó, aún frente a la ventana. Volteó a mirarle, mientras su semblante se encontraba siendo bañado por los rayos anaranjados de la tarde. Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, entrando al recinto y moviendo las cortinas salvajemente, alborotando los ropajes y de cabello de ambos ― ¿Ya diste tu primer beso? ― Preguntó casualmente. La reacción del otro le llamó la atención, ya que no esperaba algo así de su parte.

Gritó la primera letra del abecedario prolongadamente de forma ascendente y se inclinó desmesuradamente hacia atrás, apoyándose con ayuda del marco de la ventana. Titubeó un millón de veces antes de lograr decir algo entendible.

― ¿A-A-A-A qué-é v-viene e-esa pre-pregunta? ― Haruka se mantuvo estático unos momentos, analizando su reacción. Él, una persona tan tranquila, reaccionando así por la pregunta de un simple beso. Rio, vaya que era tímido con esas cosas.

― Primero, curiosidad ― Elevó un dedo de forma graciosa ―, segundo, te tengo una propuesta. ― Shintaro se enderezó un poco, intentando calmarse y parecer lo más relajado posible.

― ¿C-Cuál es? ― Preguntó con curiosidad, aclarándose la garganta al final y elevando la postura lo más que pudo. Kokonose tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca, si ganaba, lo conseguía todo, pero si perdía, todo aquello se derrocharía como agua entre sus dedos.

― Al deducir por tu reacción, tu labios aún no besaron a nadie ― El Kisaragi frunció un poco el ceño. _"Gracias por recordármelo"_ ―, entonces mi propuesta es la siguiente: ― Se aclaró la garganta un poco, preparándose ―, como yo tampoco he dado mi primer beso, podríamos darlo los dos juntos. ― Propuso rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al segundo de ver los impresionados ojos del pelinegro; ojos que le miraban fijamente.

― ¿Los dos juntos? ¿Eso quiere decir que ambos vamos a b-besarnos? ― Titubeó con nervios, sin creer aquella propuesta con seriedad. Kokonose asintió.

― Además, con esto podremos estar preparados para cuando besemos a alguien más. ― Comentó un 'pro' de la situación. Shintaro titubeó un poco, parecía estar convenciéndole y eso causó que Haruka festejara en sus adentros, solo tendría que seguir así.

― Pero… Somos hombres ― Dijo con notable pena, desviando la mirada un poco. Su acompañante sonrió con comprensión, suspirando levemente.

― Vamos, no le diré a nadie. ― Aseguró, continuando con la tarea de convencerle.

― Somos hombres. ― Repitió, completamente bloqueado con aquello. El joven de lunar entrecerró los ojos, pensando un poco. Debería buscar algo para que por fin se digne a besarlo. Él no quería obligarlo a hacerlo, ya que no era el tipo de persona que violaba la voluntad del otro.

Pero convencer no es lo mismo que obligar ¿O sí?

― Cierra los ojos. Piensa que son los labios de una chica. ― Sugirió como último recurso. Si se negaba ahora, estaba seguro de que no lograría su objetivo; fue la última idea que tenía.

Shintaro pensó unos minutos que se volvieron horas para su acompañante, quien observa todas sus facciones creadas inconscientemente al pensar.

"_Vamos ¿Qué pierdo además de un beso? Él dijo que no diría nada, Ayano y Takane no están por aquí cerca para burlarme de por vida y podría practicar para futuras generaciones. Por otro lado, Haruka es bastante lindo…"_ Suspiró, llegando a una conclusión.

"_Un buen primer beso, supongo"._

― Pero solo uno. ― Aseguró frunciendo un poco el ceño, mirándole de reojo con un fastidio mezclado con vergüenza. Kokonose gritó dentro de su cerebro, alegrándose por haber triunfado en su plan. Dio tres pasos hacia adelante, acercándose alegremente hacia el erudito.

― Todos los que tú quieras. ― Comentó con alegría, mirándole desde su estatura y cerrando los ojos rápidamente, completamente ansioso y entusiasmado por lo próximo.

Su acompañante notó la indirecta y se cohibió un poco, tomándose el tiempo para mirar hacia ambos lados, fijándose si no había nadie cerca, luego verificó su aliento por las dudas, y para finalizar volvió a darse un auto discurso.

"_Bien Shintaro, lo que estás a punto de hacer requiere mucho esfuerzo: estás por dar tu primer beso, estás por besar a un hombre. Piensa así de simple: Son solo labios"._ Refunfuñó un poco, colocando ambas manos en cada hombro, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia arriba para mirarle; era más alto que él.

Decidió no tomar nada de tiempo, después de todo, no importa cuánto se tome, el resultado sería el mismo; lo besaría. Acercó ambos labios con dificultad, haciendo un poco de puntillas con los pies hasta llegar a su rostro. Se sonrojó muchísimo al ver el semblante de Kokonose: Con las largas pestañas a la vista, los parpados cerrados, el rostro completamente rosado y haciendo una leve trompita con la boca, sumando aquella peca debajo de su ojo –la cual siempre le había parecido adorable- formó un resultado explosivo.

"_M-Muy lindo"_, se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y unía sus labios de manera torpe, sin tener idea de qué hacer. Con el simple roce de su boca, de ambos pedazos de carne suaves; tiernos, rosados y hasta jugosos, Haruka también explotó. El sentimiento que nació de esa torpe unión invadió por completo su cuerpo, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más y su corazón latiera tan rápido que podría estar al borde del paro cardiaco. Ya hasta dolía.

Haruka intentó calmarse para detener el irregular y extraño palpitar, pero fue tarea imposible al sentir como Shintaro se separaba de él y luego volvía a unirse, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos una vez más, succionando levemente, y cada vez que volvía a besarle se atrevía un poco más y probaba con algo nuevo, inventado, dictado por el instinto. El más alto simplemente se dejó besar, sin querer hacer nada al respecto para detenerle.

Al poco tiempo se acostumbró a los latidos y comenzó a ignorarlos, preocupándose por los múltiples besos que el otro le entregaba, intentando soltarse e imitarlo, pero fallando a veces; el Kisaragi parecía haber tomado un ritmo más rápido que él. Y cuando menos lo notó, estaba aplastado contra la ventana, siendo abrazando pasionalmente por su compañero, el cual se negaba a soltarlo; claro, tampoco hizo nada para separarse. Shintaro aprovechó un suspiro de parte del otro para profundizar el beso de la mayor manera posible, introduciendo su lengua con un poco de torpeza, queriendo beber de su boca como nunca había creído.

Bueno, para empezar nunca creyó que iba a desear el beber saliva ajena, pero podía hacer una excepción. Dentro se sentía cálido y apetecible, dulce, quería besarlo aún más y Haruka no iba a negarse para nada; peor aún, él también ponía su grano de arena, moviendo los labios e introduciendo la lengua también, entrelazándola y uniéndola a la danza que tiempo antes se había iniciado. De igual manera, le había abrazado por el cuello, apretándolo firmemente contra su cuerpo.

― K-Kisaragi ― Habló con dificultad por la intromisión de su lengua ―, e-eres muy bueno besando. ― Y aquel halago le impulsó a seguir aún más, cada segundo de manera más desesperada, cada milisegundo con más pasión. La saliva se escurría por la comisura de ambas bocas, los dientes chocaban, los paladares eran tocados por el otro. Con ese beso tan pasional, algo más comenzó a despertar en ambos; algo un poco más abajo.

El Kisaragi se separó súbitamente por falta de aire, recostando la cabeza a un lado de la suya y apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro. Ambos pechos se expandían y contraían rápidamente, buscando aire con necesidad exasperada. Kokonose rio con dificultad.

― S-Siento como si mi cerebro y corazón fueran a explotar.

Shintaro iba a continuar, pero reaccionó en ese mismo instante.

"_Dios mío… Me acabo de excitar mientras besaba a un hombre"._ Y lo peor de todo no fue eso, si no que nunca había imaginado que eran unos labios femeninos, dentro, fuera, todo el tiempo estaba recordando que frente a él había una figura masculina.

Ahora mismo estaba abrazando esa figura.

Luego de todo aquello, se separaron y despidieron normalmente –ignorando el 'gracias' de Haruka-; este se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y no sabía que hacer exactamente, lo pensaría al ir a dormir o mientras se duchaba. Pero ese beso había sido el primero y de seguro mejor de toda su vida, o por lo menos lo creía así.

El Kisaragi se acurrucó en su cama, completamente confundido, un poco asustado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué había despertado de esa manera con él?

Tenía a Ayano, a pesar de no estar saliendo y que siquiera sabía si sentía algo por ella, le era completamente fiel ¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañar la presencia de Ayano? Para empeorar, con un hombre. ¿Cuánto caería el orgullo de ella si podía ser comparada como 'igual de ardiente' que un hombre?

También tenía una reputación, por mala que fuese, era algo por lo cual influía el respeto que daba con una sola mirada de hielo. ¿Qué tan ridículo sonaría si alguien se enterara de forma 'x' y así mismo toda la escuela, que había estado besuqueándose con alguien de su mismo sexo? Y no cualquiera, sino uno de los dos participantes de la clase especial, _ES_-**PE**-CIAL.

Dio ochocientas vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir. No podría hacerlo tranquilo con eso en la mente, no importa lo bien que se había sentido, lo sensual de su voz, ni lo delicioso que podrían haber sido sus labios_, debía_ olvidarlo por su bien, y esperaba que el joven de lunar también lo haga.

Estaba dispuesto a, el día siguiente, convencer a este mismo de que lo mejor sería olvidar todo. Pero cuando llegó a la escuela a buscarlo, ni Haruka ni Takane se encontraban ahí. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que Kenjirou, padre de Ayano y maestro de las clases especiales, tampoco. Los nervios nacieron en él, pero decidió tranquilizarse, no debía ser nada importante; tal vez habían ido los tres a comprar o visitar algo.

Pero si había sucedido algo realmente fuerte, lo malo es que había tardado un par de días en enterarse.

"_Ayano, Takane… Haruka… Los tres murieron por mi culpa, porque los traté mal, porque cometí una estupidez"._

Según se enteró, Ayano cometió suicidio lanzándose de la azotea, Takane se auto drogó, otro suicidio, y Haruka sufrió un derrame cerebral, causado por una alta tensión en su cerebro y corazón.

Al final lo que él había dicho sucedió, su corazón y cerebro explotaron y se derramaron en sangre por sus oídos; él lo había causado, al igual que las otras dos muertes.

"_Un asesino como yo debe estar encerrado"._

* * *

Reaccionó al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, con un sabor que_… "¿Haruka?". _El ser se despegó al sentir un apretón de labios sobre los propios. Observó sus ojos negros con notable alegría.

― Shintaro… ― Habló con el mismo sentimiento. El tono de voz era igual pero diferente al mismo tiempo, le faltaba energía, como si estuviese somnoliento. Su nublosa vista se despejó y logró ver un par de ojos rosados, acompañados de una amplia sonrisa.

― ¿Har… Konoha? ― El nombrado asintió cuando dijo su nombre. El Kisaragi sonrió un poco y tomó asiento en el sillón, ya que estaba recostado. Acarició el contorno de su rostro con la mano ― ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? ― Preguntó mientras ensanchaba un poco más la sonrisa. El albino volvió a asentir y se lanzó a sus brazos, tomándole por el cuello y volviendo a besarle como antes. Se le notaba feliz. Continuó con la mano en su rostro y rodeó su cintura con la otra, correspondiendo el gesto, gustoso.

¿Por qué aquel recuerdo con Haruka había despertado? Ya sabía qué era, ya sabía porque lo había borrado, pero ¿Por qué había revivido con la voz del albino? Tal vez porque lo que sucedió con el joven de lunar resultó ser parecido a su primer beso con Konoha.

Ignoró los detalles, solo debía estar agradecido a este por hacer que una de sus memorias se desbloqueé. Al final si había tenido su primer beso, había sido repentino y hermoso al mismo tiempo y estaba seguro que ahora no lo olvidaría nunca, tampoco a Haruka, quien tendrá un lugar en su corazón a un lado de Ayano por aquel gesto inigualable que le había regalado.

Konoha no había sido su primer beso, pero sabía dentro de él que si sería el último por siempre y para siempre.

Momo se aclaró la garganta.

― Nosotros también estábamos preocupados, Onii-Chan. ― Habló con un tono molesto. Shintaro se volvió pálido como una hoja y soltó al peliblanco rápidamente, elevando ambas manos hacia arriba. El joven sobre él se separó al notar eso.

― P-Puedo explicarlo, Mom… ― Silenció al voltear y encontrarse con todos los miembros del Mekakushi observándole con expresiones distintas, extrañas y peculiares. Su rostro pálido se volvió rojo al sentir como Konoha pegaba el rostro en su cuello.

"_No me ayudas mucho, Konoha"._

― Así que este fue el grito de anoche. ― Dijo Kido en un susurro, sonrojándose por la jugada de su mente imaginándolo todo. Mary se acercó corriendo, con un gran brillo en los ojos.

― ¿Quién es el Uke? ― Seto se acercó con una sonrisa nerviosa, apartando a la Medusa con un poco de fuerza, ya que se negaba el alejarse del par de jóvenes abrazados.

― Bueno, a mí me parece bien. ― Comentó el azabache al respecto de la situación. Todos voltearon a ver a Kano, quien aún continuaba con la boca entreabierta y no parecía querer cambiar su expresión. Tal vez su máscara se podría haber roto un poco. Él creía que Shintaro estaba haciéndole un masaje a Konoha, no creyó que esos gritos fueran…

Ene y Hibiya estaban en las mismas fachas que el rubio, sin saber que opinar al respecto.

― En serio, puedo explicarlo. ― Volvió a repetir el Hikikomori con un poco de nervios. Momo se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y le miró con una ceja elevada.

― Tenemos muchísimo tiempo libre, empieza y no saltes detalles.

* * *

_Y aquí el extra ShinHaru~ El review que dijo 'Haruka es el Uke definitivo' me inspiró XD_

_PORQUE, DIOS, HARUKA ES TAN SENSUAL DE UKE._

_-Se babea-_

_Con esto llegamos al final, creo. No estoy dispuesta a continuarlo n-n, so, saquen sus propias conclusiones sobre 'cómo Shintaro se sacará a todos de encima', hajaja._

_Por cierto, tenía pensado hacer una historia paralela SetoKano, se llamará 'otra historia' (Titulo referente por este capítulo Xd) y~ No lo sé, no aseguro nada, pero que está en mi mente, está._

_También pensé en hacer un ShinKuro, pero necesito investigar sobre el negrito~, ¿Pueden responder una pregunta (de manera simple)? ¿Ustedes creen que Kuroha está en el mismo cuerpo que Konoha? –Quiero decir, si Kuroha es un Konoha que se volvió malo o es un personaje aparte-_

_Por cierto ¿Alguien leyó mis otras historias? Siento que las ignoran Dx_

_Anyways, a un escritor le gusta ver que sus Fics tienen mensajitos. Me incita a seguir escribiendo c:_

_Gracias a Aki, quien me ayudó en los pensamientos confusos de Shintaro cuando esta por recordar –y también me ayudó en muchas cosas existenciales (¿?-, a Akira por ser mi amiga y preguntarme frecuentemente por este capítulo, a Camy por ASUSTARME CON ESA HISTORIA DXXX, no, no eso, por siempre chatear conmigo a pesar de mis problemas ;v;, a Hector por pasarme FREE! (Anime que espero) y por tener ideas tan genialosas *¬*, a Maka y Lu por siempre pasar a leerme y hacerme pasar un buen rato junto con las otras locas xD y a mi amigo Barto el Gato por… Por ser un gato XD…_

_AY ME ESCRIBÍ EL TESTAMENTO QvQ_

_Bah, no sé, me pongo sentimental cuando me encariño con historias y les pongo final DX, todo tiene final… Menos Naruto Shippuden, eso no termina nunca (¿?_

_Y bueno, sean buenos/pervertidos, coman verduras y amen el Shinkono c:_

_Sin nada más que decir~_

_Nyo._

_P.D: Ahora que lo noto, esta es mi primer historia completa –Sin ser One-Shot- OH GAD, TENGO QUE SACAR UNA FOTO A ESTO (¿?_


End file.
